


El Amor Siempre Triunfa

by LUZ_DE_ROC



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Maitino, Romance, acacias 38 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZ_DE_ROC/pseuds/LUZ_DE_ROC
Summary: What happened to Maite once she arrived in Paris? What if she had a friend to lend a helping hand?
Relationships: Maite and Camino, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 97
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been kicking around in my head for a while, and now it seems is demanding to be written. We know what Camino has been up to these last few months, but we have no idea what happened to Maite once that carriage drove off (and I kinda love filling in the blanks).
> 
> I suppose I consider this semi-AU. I will admit to playing a little fast and loose with the timeline, and poor Ildefonso will get to live (perhaps even be helpful?!). And while I've obviously altered some events, I've tried to stick with MOST of the canon.
> 
> So here we go! I hope you all enjoy!

When Maite arrived in Paris late in the evening, she had no clear idea of where she was going to spend the night. She’d had no chance to make arrangements or contact any of her friends, and the flat she’d rented before was long since occupied by new tenants.

She hadn’t even given it much thought on the long ride here. In truth, she hadn’t given anything much thought. Everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours had created such a fog in her head that the only thing she seemed to be able to hear hour after hour, beyond the methodical chug of the train wheels, was Camino’s voice screaming her name as she forced herself into the carriage that took her away from the person she wanted to be with most in this world. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget the plaintive and desperate sound of the young woman’s voice.

And so as she looked blankly around the sparsely populated terminal of the Gare de I’Est, she realized she had a suitcase, a bit of money that her uncle had given her, and zero plans. Worse, given the late hour, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to secure accommodations that weren’t either much too expensive or of the questionable variety.

Which is how, a half an hour later, she was standing in front of her friend Claudia’s doorstep at an admittedly late hour on this cold night.

Claudia was an old friend, someone she’d met shortly after she’d moved to Paris. She was a fellow Spaniard and artist, a sculptor, who made ends meet by working at one of the high end restaurants in the city. She’d moved to Paris for much the same reasons Maite had – to be part of the vibrant artistic community and be free of some of Spain’s conservative and regressive ideology. They’d met at an art gallery opening of a mutual acquaintance, hit it off, and had been fast friends ever since.

Claudia was a free spirit, accepted everyone for just who they were, and she was the person Maite largely credited for her own “don’t judge me and I won’t judge you” mentality.

It was precisely for that reason that Maite found herself looking up at her friend with an apologetic expression as Claudia peered down at her through the half-open door.

“Hola,” she offered as way of greeting, fingers worrying a fold in her coat.

“Maite?” Claudia asked, her voice slightly sleepy. Maite immediately felt worse that she already did, clearly having woken her friend.

“Sí,” she answered. “I know it’s late. Lo siento. And I know it’s a lot to ask, but…I just got into the city, and…I need a place to stay.”

Claudia still looked slightly confused.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? What are doing here?”

Maite shook her head, trying hard to keep the tears out of her voice. “It’s a long story.”

Claudia took a deep breath and let it out, but to her credit, pushed the door open all the way and opened her arms.

“I’m sure it is,” she said. “Come on, you can tell me all about it.”

This is what she loved about her friend. Maite climbed the steps and fell into Claudia’s embrace. At last, some of the tension from the last weeks left her body as she hugged her.

“Gracias,” she said, squeezing her tightly.

Claudia ushered her in, and closed the door. She took Maite’s suitcase from her, set it down, and led her into the living area of her flat. It was small but cozy, and she offered the couch to Maite as she sat down on the small table in front of it.

Maite shed her coat and beret and gratefully sunk down on the couch before looking up at her friend. As soon as she did, the tears spilled over.

Claudia tilted her head as she grabbed Maite’s hands in her own.

“Oh, Maite,” she sighed. “What happened?”

Maite could only shake her head, unable to speak.

Claudia rubbed her hands soothingly.

“In all your letters to me, it seemed like things were going so well. You seemed content. You had a successful gallery exhibit. What changed?”

A bitter laugh escaped Maite’s lips as she reached up with one hand to swipe at the tears that didn’t seem to want to stop.

“I was. Content. Happy, actually.”

Claudia’s eyebrows furrowed.

“So…?”

Maite took a deep breath and looked at her friend. And after knowing each other for so long, it only took Claudia a few moments to understand exactly what her look meant.

“Oh no,” she said, her shoulders dropping. “You didn’t.”

Maite clenched her jaw as she raised her eyebrows in silent confirmation.

“Didn’t you promise your mother that you were going back to Spain to…reassess?” As she asked, Claudia looked around and reached behind her.

Maite huffed as she took the handkerchief Claudia seemed to pull out of nowhere.

“It didn’t quite go according to plan.”

“I guess not.” She paused. “Who is she?”

“She is…was…my student.”

That earned her a pair of eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Okay…” Claudia answered carefully. “And…you got involved, I take it.”

Maite couldn’t stop the fresh wave of tears.

“It was more than that,” she managed. Claudia waited patiently as Maite drew several deep breaths. “We fell in love.”

Claudia’s eyes widened and then she sighed deeply.

“Oh, Maite.” She reached to cup Maite’s face. “You never told me any of this in your letters.”

Maite leaned into her friend’s touch. “We had to be so careful,” she explained.

Claudia nodded sympathetically. “Of course.”

Maite hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"It gets worse,” she confessed.

“Worse? How?”

Maite took another deep breath and looked into Claudia’s eyes again.

“She’s young.”

Claudia’s eyes searched hers.

“How young?”

“ _Young_.”

“Dios,” Claudia breathed. She withdrew her hands and placed them in her lap as she processed the new information. “Okay,” she said slowly. “Hold on.” She stood, holding out her hand indicating Maite stay put. She walked out of the room and soon Maite heard her rummaging around in her kitchen, cabinet doors opening, and the telltale clinking of glasses. Maite used the few minutes alone to gather herself, pressing the handkerchief against her eyes.

Soon Claudia reemerged carrying two small shot glasses and a full bottle of absinthe. She took a seat next to Maite, poured two shots, handed one over, and motioned for Maite to drink. Maite didn’t need to be told twice. She lifted the glass to her lips and welcomed the burning sensation of the liquid as it made its way down her throat. She set the glass down and her friend promptly refilled it.

“Okay,” Claudia said. “I think you should start at the beginning.”

Maite winced as she swallowed the second shot and held her glass out again. Claudia tipped the bottle and poured.

After the third swallow and the warmth of the drink began to spread through her chest, Maite nodded and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that all updates will be this quick (they definitely won't be, lol), but I'm sure you'll all agree that today was a pretty damn good Maitino day, and I felt inspired to finish up this chapter.

The next morning Maite awoke with a start, sitting up. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and as she did, she also became aware of the sizeable headache that was accompanying the growing light in Claudia’s guest room.

She collapsed back on the bed, burying her face in a pillow.

Despite her long trip and emotional fatigue, she and Claudia had stayed up for hours as Maite told her of what transpired in Acacias. Claudia listened patiently, asked questions, and kept pouring the absinthe. It wasn’t long before the green drink was going down smoothly, and she had related the whole story to her friend, culminating in her stay in jail and her painful separation from Camino on the bridge.

When she was done, Claudia leaned back on the couch and eyed her. Taking Maite’s hand, she shook her head.

“I have to hand it to you,” she said. “When you commit to something, you _really_ commit.”

Maite joined her friend in dropping her head back against the couch cushion.

“That’s supposed to be an admirable trait. But it doesn’t seem to be for me. It seems to be a curse.”

Claudia patted her hand.

“Things will seem better in the morning.”

Maite closed her eyes.

“I very much doubt it.”

She felt her friend shift beside her as she stood.

“Come on. You must be exhausted. Let me take you to your room.”

Maite opened her eyes to find Claudia standing over her with her arm extended out to her. She reached up to grasp it, and her friend pulled her up to a standing position. It was at that point that Maite became fully aware that she was well and truly drunk.

She touched her head. “How much of that absinthe did we drink?”

Claudia smiled.

“All of it. Let’s go.”

Maite let her lead her down the short hallway that stubbornly refused to stay straight for her.

“How are you okay?” she asked as she kept a firm grip on Claudia’s hand.

Claudia pulled her through the doorway on the right and sat her down on the bed, for which Maite was grateful as she presently seemed to be having some trouble with her coordination. Claudia squatted down next to her, and unlaced her boots.

“You, my friend, have neglected your relationship with the green fairy. We’ll fix that, don’t worry. In the meantime,” she said, prying off her boots and gently pushing Maite down on the bed. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Bueno,” Maite mumbled, more than happy to follow directions at the moment. She stretched out and the last thing she remembered was her friend covering her with a blanket before she was fast asleep.

Maite groaned as her whole situation came rushing back to her – not just the absinthe and the long night, but all of it, every painful detail of the last few weeks. She still wasn’t sure how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. She lay still for several more minutes, trying to will away the memory of Camino begging her to stay.

She just wanted to go back to sleep, but soon enough she heard Claudia moving around outside her door. Sighing, she sat up carefully, grimacing slightly when the action put stress on the still-healing bruises on her ribs. She sat still for a moment, assessing the damage from the previous night, and after determining that everything seemed okay aside from the pounding in her head, she stood. She felt a little unsteady, but after a few seconds, she was satisfied it was just a headache and nothing worse, and she walked out of the room.

Maite stopped briefly to use the bathroom and splash cold water on her face. She did her best to avoid the mirror as she knew she must look a mess – tired, definitely hungover, and still wearing the clothes she’d traveled in. But she didn’t have the energy to do anything about it at the moment, and frankly, Claudia had seen her worse than this.

She found her friend in the small kitchen, tall frame freshly dressed in slacks and a blouse, and her trademark dark red hair falling loosely down her back. She was cheerfully humming as she moved about, gathering items from various cabinets. Upon seeing Maite, she grinned.

“Buenos días!”

Maite immediately hated her.

“How are you so happy?” she asked, making a face.

“Sit,” Claudia commanded by way of answer, pointing to a chair at the little kitchen table. “And I didn’t just get out of jail, have an epic breakup, and drink a half a bottle of absinthe I’m no longer used to, so I’m probably doing a little better than you at the moment.”

“Thanks,” Maite responded dryly, taking the offered seat.

“I’m going to make you some coffee. And some eggs.”

Maite started to protest. “No, really, I’m–”

“When’s the last time you ate something?”

“I…” Maite began then trailed off. And she suddenly realized she hadn’t eaten anything since she’d left Spain.

“Exactamente,” Claudia said. “I’m making you some food. It’ll do you good.”

“Gracias,” Maite replied, genuinely grateful as she watched her friend start grinding some beans and cracking a couple eggs into a pan.

Before long, Claudia was sliding a cup of coffee and a small plate of fried eggs with a fresh croissant in front of her. The scent hit her nose, and Maite’s stomach grumbled.

“Eat,” Claudia instructed, taking a seat at the table with her own cup of coffee and croissant.

Maite ate.

A few bites later and she already felt better. The headache was still there, but she didn’t feel quite so shaky.

Taking a sip of the strong coffee, she looked at her friend.

“Gracias,” she said again. “And not just for breakfast. For everything. For last night. For listening. For letting me stay here. And I promise you, I’m going to work on finding a place today.”

Claudia considered her for a moment.

“Why don’t you just…stay here?”

Maite’s brow furrowed.

”¿Qué?”

“Why don’t you just stay here?”

“What?” she repeated. “No. Claudia, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to impo–”

“No, really! And you won’t be imposing. I mean, I have the extra room, I could always use help with the rent, and we haven’t spent time together in so long. I would love it.”

Maite stared at her friend.

“¿De verdad?”

Claudia nodded.

“Por supuesto.”

Maite didn’t think about it very long. After everything that had happened to her, it felt more than nice for at least one thing to be easy.

She nodded.

“Okay.”

Claudia reached out and squeezed her arm.

“Wonderful. Good choice.”

Maite smiled. She wasn’t sure if she would have been allowed to make any other choice, but she was relieved to have made it all the same. The thought of having to find somewhere to live felt like an overwhelming task at the moment, and she was incredibly grateful to her friend for the kind offer.

She continued to sip on her coffee as she popped a bit of the croissant into her mouth. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and sigh as the buttery pastry melted in her mouth. Nothing really beat French baking, and she’d missed it.

When she opened her eyes, she found Claudia staring at her.

“What?”

“I think that might be the first time I’ve seen you look happy since you showed up on my doorstep.”

Maite pressed her lips together.

“This isn’t the way I thought things would go when I went back to Spain. Not at all.”

Claudia nodded as she sipped her coffee.

“Tell me about her.”

Maite looked up from her croissant.

“Camino?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

Maite shrugged.

“I guess I…haven’t had anyone to talk to about her. No one I could trust.”

“You know you can trust me,” Claudia assured her. “Tell me about this young woman who caused you to flee an entire country.”

While Maite had more or less recounted the whole story the night before, she had kept it mostly to the facts. She hadn’t really had the strength to go into more detail, and she knew that talking about Camino would have brought far more tears.

At Claudia’s request, her mouth immediately turned up in a smile as clear images of Camino came to mind – dark, curious eyes looking at her over an easel, a sly grin aimed toward her through a crowd of people, chestnut hair tied back loosely with a simple red ribbon.

“She’s…incredible,” she said at last. “Like no one I’ve ever known. Kind. Beautiful, inside and out. She makes me see things with new eyes. She’s already been through some terrible things in her life, yet she still has this indomitable spirit that just…radiates out of her. And she’s talented. My God, Claudia, is she talented – she’s a gifted artist, and paints with that feeling that no one can teach.” Maite paused. “She’s stubborn as hell, and literally nothing will stop her if she wants something bad enough. She makes me laugh. And she has an open mind – she wants to learn and experience the world. So many people are just willing to do what society tells them, but Camino…she’s figuring out there’s more to this life and she _wants_ it.”

She stopped, realizing that she’d just said a lot. But Claudia didn’t seem to mind.

“And how did you actually meet her?”

At that, Maite actually laughed.

“Probably not how you imagine…Camino spilled wine all over me.”

Claudia raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, I see. How romantic.”

Maite sipped her coffee and shook her head.

“It definitely was not. But it was shortly thereafter that I discovered she liked to draw, and…”

“…And you were more than happy to offer some lessons,” Claudia finished.

Maite narrowed her eyes at her friend and the implication in her tone.

“It wasn’t like that,” she explained. “Claudia, believe me, I did not see her coming. I just thought it would be nice to have a student, help her see what art could bring to her life. I always had a couple students here in Paris, and I quite enjoyed it – having someone in the studio occasionally, having someone to talk to. And all that happened – we had good conversations, about art, about current events. But then it turned into something much more….”

Claudia considered her as she sipped her coffee. Maite looked back at her.

“What?” she asked.

Claudia took a deep breath.

“Nada. I was just thinking, I’ve never heard you talk about anyone else like this before.”

Maite reflected on her friend’s words. They’d been through a lot together. She had met Claudia years after the tragedy with Ángela, and she’d told her what had happened, and her desire not to repeat past mistakes. But it wasn’t as if Maite had exactly lived like a nun in the years following. While in Paris, there had been several casual relationships, ones she knew she could keep at arm’s length because anything more wasn’t an option. Those women were aware of the parameters she set, and when those relationships ended, there were no particularly hard feelings on either side. They had all been nice enough, but she’d purposely never gotten attached.

Maite shook her head.

“No, supongo que no. I didn’t think I would let myself fall in love again after Ángela.” She set down her coffee. “I wasn’t looking for this, te lo juro. But it happened. I suddenly found myself waiting for her to get to my studio for her classes. I wanted to hear her voice, see her smile. I gave her long painting assignments so she’d have to come back.” Maite chuckled, “I made her paint _still lifes_.”

“And she clearly felt the same way.”

“Claudia, she kept coming back to paint _still lifes_. _No one_ likes painting still lifes.”

Claudia dipped her head in agreement, and Maite continued.

“She woke something up in me I thought I’d buried so deep. And, yes, before you ask, I eventually knew what was happening, _of course_ I knew it, and I was scared, but I couldn’t stop it.”

“I assume you tried.”

Maite actually groaned.

“My God, you have no idea how hard I tried. I tried ending her lessons. I tried telling her we could only be friends. I tried telling her how dangerous it was. I tried leaving Acacias.”

“And…?”

“And I told you, she’s stubborn as hell. And she learned some of the lessons I taught her a little too well. She fought me at every turn, and reminded me again and again that love is the highest power.” Maite smiled sadly. “It finally dawned on me that she was right.”

Claudia reached across the table and covered Maite’s hand with her own.

“I’m so sorry, Maite. I can only imagine what it cost you to leave her.”

Maite nodded.

“I just…I just keep seeing her on that bridge…” her voice trailed off.

Claudia rubbed her thumb over the back of Maite’s hand.

“So now what?”

Maite blinked back sudden tears.

“I have no idea,” she whispered. “Everything in me is screaming to go back. I can’t believe I just left her there.”

“But it wasn’t safe,” Claudia reminded her.

“No, it wasn’t. But that doesn’t make it any easier. That town, Claudia,” Maite shook her head. “That town is so small-minded. And many of the women are so petty – appearances mean more than anything to them. Camino’s mother, she just wants to marry off her daughter so she can point out what a good job she did. Camino’s feelings and desires mean nothing to her.

“I am so scared for her. I told her to take care of herself, to not do anything rash that would cause her mother to punish her even further. But the reality is, I don’t know what’s going to happen to her, and I can’t protect her.” Maite looked Claudia right in the eye and the tears spilled over as she confessed, “I told her I would rather die than let anything happen to her, and I ran. Who does that? How do I live with that?”

Claudia scooted her chair closer and wrapped her arms around Maite.

“You cannot think like this, or you’re going to drive yourself crazy. You did the best thing you could under terrible circumstances. If you had stayed, you’d likely still be in jail, and of no help to either yourself or Camino. If you had let her come with you, that would have created its own set of problems. So let’s focus on the positive – you’re here, you’re safe, you have a roof over your head, and a wonderful new roommate. Let’s get you settled and then we can work on the next step.”

Maite leaned against her friend and tried to absorb her words. She knew Claudia was right, but it did little to ease the ache she felt. She wanted to be positive, it was something she always strived to be, but the effort it took felt too much right now.

“Can the next step be the one where I wallow in self-pity for a while?”

Maite heard the smile in Claudia’s answer.

“Yes. You get twenty-four hours to be as absolutely miserable as you want to be. Cry, scream, throw things if you want, though not my sculptures if you can avoid it, and let it all out. Pero entonces, basta – you’ll move forward. Deal?”

Maite nodded.

“Deal.”

“Okay, good. Now go back to bed. You look awful and you need to sleep.”

Maite chuckled despite herself. She sat up, wiped at her eyes, and stood. She held out her hand to Claudia who grasped it.

“Gracias, de verdad. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

Claudia squeezed her hand. “You would do the same for me. Now go. Sleep.”

Maite went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for a sad Maite kind of breaks my heart, but it's where she is at the moment. Thank God she has a good friend by her side. May we all have a Claudia when we need one.

Claudia was true to her word. She let Maite spend a full twenty-four hours in her room, which Maite mostly spent alternating between sleeping and crying. Claudia checked on her occasionally, bringing her food and fresh handkerchiefs. She sat on the side of her bed, made her drink the tea or water she brought, and then rubbed her back until the tears subsided and she fell back asleep.

But on the second morning, she marched through Maite’s door, threw open the curtains, and stood over Maite as she blinked against the bright light.

“Bueno. You promised. Time to get up.”

Maite grimaced and tried to pull the covers up over herself.

“I don’t like you.”

“Lo sé,” Claudia replied, pulling the covers back off her. “But you’ll thank me. And you can both dislike me and still be sad while you’re living life. So let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Maite let her friend drag her out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom. She handed Maite some clean towels.

“Time to wash up. Believe me, you’ll feel better.”

Maite looked down at herself, and she smiled ruefully.

“Well, maybe.”

Half an hour and a fresh change of clothes later and Maite had to admit Claudia was right. She felt better. She finished pinning her hair up, and joined her friend in the kitchen, who already had two cups of coffee poured. She pushed one toward Maite as she approached.

“Mejor?” she asked.

Maite smiled in acknowledgement.

“Mejor.”

“Bueno. I’m headed to the gallery shortly. I have a couple of my sculptures in a new exhibit, and I need to make sure they’re set up properly. Then I’m working at the restaurant after that, and tonight don’t wait up for me – I’ve got a date.”

Maite glanced up from her coffee.

“I’m glad to see some things haven’t changed.”

Claudia’s list of past suitors was somewhat legendary, and there was a trail of broken hearts because of her that wound several times around the city. Still, it did not seem to prevent men from trying, and her friend was more than happy to give them the opportunity.

Claudia grinned.

“It’s always good to have options.”

Maite nodded.

“I’ll see you when you get home. Or in the morning.”

Claudia finished her coffee and leaned over to kiss Maite on the cheek.

“Don’t think that because I’m not here, you can go back to bed. I look forward to hearing what you did with your day when I get back.”

Maite rolled her eyes.

“Mmmhmm. Go. You don’t want them to drop one of your sculptures because you’re not there to supervise.”

That got Claudia moving. She grabbed her purse and coat and was out the door in a hurry.

Maite looked around the silent apartment and tried to figure out what she wanted to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks saw Maite slowly attempting to put her life back together. She contacted her mother and father and let them know where she was. She was vague on the details, banking on the fact that Armando didn’t tell them what had transpired, and her parents seemed to know not to ask. When it came to their daughter, they had adopted a “the less we know the better” policy. And right now, Maite was happy to use that to her advantage. She was safe, they knew where she was, and everyone was okay with that arrangement.

She let her uncle know much the same – that she’d made it to Paris, that she was living with a friend, and she relayed the phone number where she could be reached should the need arise.

The third person she contacted was Don Liberto, as much as she didn’t want to. She still didn’t quite know how he’d found out about her relationship with Camino, but she supposed it didn’t much matter in the end. In that town, there were few secrets that stayed secrets, and it would have just been a question of time.

She asked Liberto to ship her artwork and supplies to her, and to use her share of the exhibit proceeds to do so. He didn’t say much when they spoke, Maite assumed Rosina was nearby and actively listening, but he agreed to her request. The shipment arrived shortly thereafter, as well as the money left over, and Maite was at least grateful for Liberto’s honesty if not his lack of discretion. It was good to have some funds in hand while she resettled her financial matters back in Paris.

Meanwhile, Claudia did her best to make Maite feel welcome. She made sure to take her with her to her gallery opening, and despite herself, Maite admitted it was good to see some familiar faces and be back in the circles in which she left comfortable. Claudia’s works were incredible, and it was exciting to see what other artists had been working on while she was gone.

Claudia also mandated taking a walk together right after breakfast every morning, and after some grumbling, Maite appreciated getting back into her exercise routine. She found she’d missed walking, and she quickly fell into the rhythm of it again. It was also a useful way to get acquainted with the neighborhood and meet some of the people living around them.

The two women fell into a companionable routine, sharing the household chores and spending many a late evening simply talking. As promised, Claudia reacquainted Maite and absinthe, and Maite remembered to always have bread and cheese on hand to counteract some of its effects.

Claudia even insisted on clearing some space in her front room where Maite could paint. It wasn’t large by any means, but there was plenty of light from the window, and enough room for Maite to prop an easel and store her paints and brushes. When Claudia showed her, Maite teared up and hugged her friend.

“You really didn’t have to do this,” she said softly.

Claudia hugged her back.

“Painting will help. I know it will,” she said.

Maite shook her head.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. And you will. When you’re ready, you will. You’ll see.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia was right, as usual, but it took a while for Maite to get there.

She tried to keep as busy as possible, anything to distract herself. She learned to say yes to anything Claudia suggested, trusting her friend to take care of her and occupy her time. Because when she wasn’t actively doing something, her mind tended to wander. And it would wander straight back to a girl looking at her with soft eyes and an easy smile, fitted perfectly in her arms. She could readily picture her, the curve of her neck as she concentrated on her latest assignment, hearing her voice over the chatter in the restaurant, taking customers’ orders, the feel of her soft skin against her own.

Camino followed her everywhere she went. Despite Maite’s best efforts to banish her from her thoughts, they were never enough. She was sitting with her when she took her tea, she was beside her as she held a brush in her hand staring at an empty canvas, and she walked along with her as she explored the surrounding streets.

The nights were even worse.

After those first twenty-four hours aided by sheer exhaustion and alcohol, sleep did not come easily to Maite. It was fitful, restless. She would feel tired and try to lie down, but her mind seemed to take that as invitation to review in excruciating detail everything that happened in the last few months.

Remembering the final few weeks in that town was bad enough, but it was other memories that refused to let Maite rest. She could not stop thinking about the delicate press of Camino’s mouth against her own, the joy she felt when the young woman would stop by her studio just so she could slip her arms around her and hold her close, the look in her eye when she shuddered against Maite, their bodies pressed tightly together.

It was agonizing.

She was tired, irritable, and above all, constantly worried that she’d made the wrong choice in leaving Camino in Acacias.

And then the day came when she got the news from Armando that Camino was engaged.

She read the short letter, Armando writing that he didn’t know if he should even tell her, but in the end thought she should at least hear it from him. She sunk down on the couch and stared out the window, not seeing anything. Numb.

Which is how Claudia found her when she came home that evening.

“Maite?” She leaned down to try to catch her eye. “What’s wrong?”

But Maite couldn’t speak. She simply handed Claudia the letter. Her friend read it.

“Oh no,” she sighed, sitting down beside Maite. “I’m so sorry.”

Maite shook her head and at last spoke.

“This is all my fault. This boy, this _boy_ …she doesn’t love him. This is her mother, I know it is. Camino doesn’t want this. I _know_ she doesn’t.” She put her head in her hands.

Claudia touched Maite’s back.

“What if…what if this is Camino doing the best she can with what she’s got?”

Maite turned her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…she doesn’t have the same resources as you do. She doesn’t have a career or have her own money. Maybe this is what she can do to gain some independence.”

The very thought of Camino not being in charge of her own destiny caused tears to prick at her eyes, and she did nothing to stop them when they fell.

“I have to go back. I have to go get her.”

“Maite, no,” Claudia said firmly. “Are you crazy? You’ll get arrested again. And this time, I doubt very much if your uncle will be able to help you.”

“I have to do something!”

“You can’t!”

Maite glared at Claudia. “I can do anything I damn well please.”

Claudia looked her straight in the eye. “You’re right. You can. But not without consequence. And if you go back to Acacias you will certainly make things far worse for yourself, and possibly Camino. Is that what you want? To go running off with some half-cocked plan? Or do you want to be smart about it and use your head?”

“Claudia, I –”

“Maite. _No_.”

Maite made a frustrated noise and abruptly stood up from the couch.

“I can’t talk about this right now. You don't understand. Goodnight,” she said curtly, before taking herself to her room. She knew she was being unfair to Claudia, but she didn’t want to hear logical arguments right now. She wanted to take the first train into Spain, consequences be damned, and somehow get the woman she loved.

It was a half-cocked plan, just as Claudia suggested, but the thought of arriving in Acacias guns blazing had a certain romantic appeal. At that she almost smiled – it sounded exactly like something Camino might do, and the younger woman would be pleased she’d rubbed off on her a little.

She shook her head to try to clear it and sat down on the edge of the bed. She unlaced her boots and tossed them to the side. She sat for a long time, thinking, but no brilliant solution immediately came to mind. She finally gave up, collapsing backward on the bed, and though she didn’t think she would, eventually dozed off.

She woke several hours later, gasping for breath, her shirt damp with sweat. She sat up, trying to shake off the dream she’d been having.

She’d been following a figure along the bank of a river, wind kicking up off the water, and she was trying to catch up. She could just make out the dark blue skirt, white blouse, and the red ribbon wrapped through the person’s fingers. The face was turned away from her and the dark hair being blown by the wind was obscuring her features, but there was no doubt who it was. Maite kept trying to get closer to her, getting almost close enough to touch her, but every time she stretched out her arm, Camino moved just out of reach. The wind picked up as Maite became more desperate, breaking into a run and calling Camino’s name, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t catch up.

“Camino! Lo siento!” she screamed, the wind taking her words and throwing them away. Still, she tried again and again. “Lo siento! Te amo!”

And just as Camino finally slowed down, looking as if she was about to turn, Matie woke up, hot and shaky, and her mouth was dry as if she’d actually been screaming. Maybe she had been, she wasn’t sure.

She stood. She needed air.

She walked out of her room, stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, and walked outside, standing on the front stoop. She took several deep breaths of the cool night air before sipping the water to sooth her throat.

After a few minutes, she began to feel better, the vestiges of the dream dropping away, though the ache it caused remained. She could all but feel Camino in her arms, knew exactly the sensation of pulling her into her embrace had she been able to catch up with her.

Maite sighed deeply and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

“You cannot keep doing this, Maite,” she told herself.

Taking one last deep breath, she turned and walked back inside. And as she passed the small art space Claudia made for her, she stopped, and looked at the blank canvas that had been stubbornly mocking her for weeks.

She walked toward it, tilted her head as she considered it in the faint light coming from outside, and for the first time in a long time, an image started forming. Maite stepped closer, and reflexively, her hand reached out for the paint brush and palette sitting nearby. The palette found its familiar place in her left hand, the brush fitting comfortably in her right.

And in the middle of the night, with the shadow of her dream pressing in on her, Maite began to paint.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was there that Claudia found her the next morning when she walked out of her room. She glanced at Maite, but made no comment as she walked by to the kitchen. Maite barely heard her as she moved through her morning routine, getting something to eat and making coffee.

It wasn’t until Claudia came out with a cup and set it down next to Maite that she became totally aware of her. She glanced at the cup, the rich fragrance hitting her nose, and then up at her friend, slightly dazed.

“Claudia…” she started, “About last night…”

Claudia waved her off.

“You don’t have to explain. Entiendo.”

“All the same, I’m sorry.”

Claudia nodded.

“I know.” She smiled and lifted her chin toward the canvas. “You’re painting again.”

Maite glanced at the painting in front of her. She had been working almost feverishly through the night, several paintings already propped on the floor beside her. Claudia stood at her shoulder, eyes roaming over the portrait she was currently working on. For some reason, it had never bothered her when Claudia saw her works in progress, and she stood quietly, waiting for her reaction.

Claudia slipped her arm around Maite’s waist.

“She’s beautiful,” she said at last.

Maite smiled sadly.

“Yes, she is.”

Claudia turned and pressed a kiss to Maite’s temple.

“Keep painting,” she encouraged softly. “This is how you keep her close. And try not to worry so much - love has a way of being stronger than we think.”

Maite, moved by Claudia’s words, nodded in agreement.

As Claudia walked away, Maite looked into the dark eyes challenging her from the canvas. She dipped her brush in the small circle of red on her palette, and resumed painting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Maite in Paris? You got it. Are things improving for her? Entirely possible. 
> 
> And I want to give a HUGE shout out to @itsSynii for the stunning artwork she provided for this chapter (check it out at the end of the text!). It's beyond beautiful, and I can't believe my good fortune that she agreed to collaborate with me on this. THANK YOU.

When Maite saw the pair of hair pins in the market, she stopped short.

She had been walking along with Claudia, wandering through the vendor stalls, picking up some things they needed, and casually browsing. Claudia was chatting about some idle gossip involving a couple of their friends, and Maite was half listening and half thinking about other things. But when she saw the pins, she stopped and Claudia continued several steps before she realized Maite was no longer with her. She turned around.

“Maite?” she asked.

Maite looked up briefly before returning her gaze to the pair of pearl-colored pins with the lace pattern, one rounded at the top, one delicately pointed.

“Sorry,” she said. “But look at these. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Claudia came closer to look.

“Gorgeous,” she agreed.

“She would love them,” Maite said, mostly to herself.

Claudia glanced at her.

“Maite…” she said, a hesitant note in her voice.

Maite understood her friend’s worried tone. Last week, she’d gotten a strange phone call from Armando, asking if she knew where Camino was. Immediately alarmed, she began asking him question after question before he managed to interrupt her and explain the situation. When she hung up with him, it took everything Claudia had to convince Maite not to pack her bags and return to Spain.

“What are you going to do?” she asked. “Run into the middle of the town and start shouting for her?”

Maite, trembling and with a hard knot in her stomach, shook her head, nearly frantic with worry.

“I don’t know, I don’t know! I have to find her though. What if she’s hurt? What if she’s in trouble? What if…” The image of Ángela came vividly to mind.

Claudia had grabbed her by the shoulders.

“No, don’t even _think_ it. That’s _not_ what’s happened.”

“How do you know?” Maite demanded, shaking off her friend’s grip.

“Because from what you’ve told me, Camino is far stronger than Ángela ever was. And you have to trust she knows what she’s doing. Maite, _think_. Be smart. What is safest for both of you right now?”

Maite had paused, and then sunk down into a chair.

“She’s getting married soon,” she whispered. Claudia knelt down next to her, wiping away the tears running down Maite’s cheeks.

“I know,” she sighed. “I wish I could make this easier, my friend. I wish we lived in a world where you could be with her. I’m so sorry.”

Reason had won out, and Maite had stayed in Paris, helped in large part by Armando being good enough to let her know Camino had reappeared, but the anxiety she felt on a daily basis was taking its toll on her. She missed Camino more fiercely each day, wishing she could hear her voice again, her laugh. She wanted desperately to walk back into her studio in Acacias to find the younger woman quietly painting, and take up her spot next to her as they worked together in companionable silence. And most of all, she wanted to hug her close and let her know that she hadn’t stopped loving her for one single minute.

And now, as she looked down at the hairpins, an idea began to form.

She looked at her friend.

“I know what I’m doing,” she said.

Claudia searched her eyes for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay.”

Maite turned to the woman who was selling the pins.

“How much?” she asked, indicating the pair.

The woman told her, and Maite knew the price was high and she should bargain with her, but she didn’t care. The woman seemed surprised when Maite simply handed over what she asked for, but she smiled and nodded and wrapped up the two pins. Maite took the package and thanked her before tucking it under her arm and continuing with Claudia through the market.

When they got home, Maite helped Claudia put away their purchases and then excused herself and headed to her room. She untied her package and laid the two pins side by side on the small writing table she had, running her fingers carefully over both of them. They really were stunning. She stared at them for some time, finally selecting the rounded one and lifting it to tuck it securely in her hair. Then, pulling out a pen and some paper, she sat down and began to write.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their correspondence began in earnest. Once Maite received the first letter, written in Camino’s flowing hand, the fist that had been clenched in her chest loosened a little. She slept better, the constant worry subsiding just a bit. They now had a connection, however small, and Maite was not about to let that go. The letters came and went from Spain to France with regularity.

Meanwhile, Maite continued to paint. What Claudia said was true, it happened when Maite was ready, and she now found it hard to stop. She took breaks to walk and eat meals with her friend, but otherwise, she was happy to let the images take shape on the canvas as long as they wanted to.

The scenes were mostly ones of melancholy; paintings that she knew reflected her mood. There was a cinnamon sunset set against a desolate beach, a rusted tractor in a field left fallow, a man in a maroon shirt waiting in the gloaming on an empty train platform, an owl, wings spread in a crimson sky trying to outrun an approaching storm. There were several female nudes as well, one lying against a ruby chaise, one with a garnet robe slipping off her shoulder. And propped on the floor, always close to her, was the portrait of Camino, on a bridge, looking somewhere just off-canvas, a bright red ribbon threaded through her fingers, the end caught in a slight breeze.

She painted with no real purpose in mind, just that it felt good to do so, to be able to focus on something and express in paint the feelings she couldn’t channel anywhere else. It wasn’t until Claudia wandered by while she was painting one day that she thought about the paintings beyond the emotional relief they were providing her.

Claudia stood for a few moments while Maite worked on her latest – a young child in a black coat and scarlet hat walking through a late autumn wood.

“You know,” she commented, glancing around at the small space that was quickly becoming more and more crowded with canvases. “This is starting to look like a collection. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but there’s a theme here.”

Maite continued painting.

“Hmmm?” she asked, not entirely listening.

“I said, this looks like you’re working on a collection,” Claudia repeated.

This time, Maite raised her head and looked at her friend.

“¿Qué? What are you talking about?”

Claudia raised her eyebrows.

“Have you noticed that you’ve been buying more than a normal amount of a certain color?”

Maite looked around the space, not completely sure what her friend was talking about until she really looked, and it was suddenly as plain as day. Without realizing it, she had linked all her paintings with every hue of red she could imagine. And it didn’t take her long to make the connection as her eyes landed on Camino’s portrait.

She was unsure what to say.

“It’s –” she started.

“Maite,” Claudia stopped her. “You don’t have to explain. But you should really think about an exhibit. Some of these are quite stunning.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did think about it, and once she started, she thought about it hard. She considered how it should be organized, which paintings complemented each other, and which didn’t quite work. And as she did, it gave rise to even more ideas as new images came to mind.

She also thought about where she might be able to stage an exhibit, what sort of space would work for this group of paintings. That eventually led her to invite one of her old friends over, Gabriel, to show him some of the paintings she’d been working on. He ran a local gallery in Montmartre, a moody space that lent itself to the theme of Maite’s collection, and Maite figured if anyone would let her ease back into the art world, it would be him.

Gabriel studied each of the paintings, saying nothing, but Maite could tell he was interested.

He finally turned to her.

“These are good,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“This is your centerpiece,” he said, pointing to Camino’s portrait.

“I agree,” Maite answered, voice betraying none of the emotion she felt just by looking at the painting.

“Who is she?”

“No one you need to be concerned with,” she replied, remembering Gabriel’s penchant for nosiness. Luckily, he also didn’t take things very personally, and he shrugged and moved on.

“Some of these may be a little difficult for people to accept.”

Maite eyed him evenly.

“Isn’t that what you like to do? Push the envelope? Present pieces that make people think?”

Gabriel returned her look, serious for a moment before breaking into laughter.

“Absolutely right.”

He thought for a moment.

“Okay. Let’s do it. Let’s put together an exhibit.” He held out his hand, which Maite shook.

“Thank you, Gabriel. This means a lot.”

“You knew I was going to say yes the moment you called,” he chided.

Maite unsuccessfully hid a smile, and Gabriel shook his head.

“I have a feeling that it will be me thanking you in the end. We’ll be in touch.”

He started toward the door, but then turned around.

“By the way, does this collection have a name?”

Maite looked up from covering the painting. She had actually been giving this some thought too.

“Rojizos,” she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where we start veering away from the true canon, but something tells me maybe you all won't mind. A surprise visitor, anyone?
> 
> And I want to send another heartfelt THANK YOU to @itsSynii, who has successfully entered my brain, and drawn another scene exactly as I imagined. Her work is extraordinary and I'm thrilled to be able to include another one of her illustrations. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The exhibit was a success. Maite's collection was well-received by critics and the public alike, despite the few who wanted to criticize it because they couldn’t understand something different. But unlike in Spain, there were more people in Paris willing to open their minds a little bit, and the feedback she received was mostly positive. It seemed that her work spoke to people. She had spent many evenings at the gallery, talking with admirers as well as a few wealthier patrons who were more than interested in commissioning her for private pieces. As usual, Claudia had been right in pushing her to exhibit her collection, and she was pleased that she was reestablishing herself.

Tonight had been the last night of the exhibit, and she’d stayed longer than usual, helping to package the paintings that had already been sold so they could be shipped the next day, and she made sure the portrait of Camino was wrapped carefully so she could come pick it up as soon as she could arrange transport. Several people had wanted to buy that painting in particular, clearly the centerpiece of the show, but despite Gabriel’s repeated attempts to get her to change her mind, Maite remained adamant that it was not for sale. That painting was hers.

It was late by the time she walked home down the quiet street, most people having retreated back into their homes for the night. That was why she was more than a little surprised when, approaching the apartment, she found Claudia waiting for her on the doorstep. Pacing.

When she saw Maite, she stopped.

“Where have you been?” she asked, clearly agitated.

Maite’s brow furrowed.

“I told you that I was staying late tonight to wrap things up.” She stopped at the base of the steps. “Claudia, what’s _wrong_?” Her friend’s demeanor was alarming her.

Claudia came down the steps and took Maite by the shoulders.

“Okay, ummm….I’m not quite sure how to tell you this. Do you remember when you told me how stubborn Camino was?”

Maite felt a prickle start at the base of her spine.

“Sí….” she answered slowly.

“And how she wouldn’t let anything get in her way if she wanted something bad enough?”

Maite searched her friend’s eyes in the dim streetlight as the prickle started working its way upward.

“Claudia,” she said, trying to take measured breaths. “What are you saying to me right now?”

Her friend looked like she was trying to choose her words carefully.

“Well, you weren’t kidding. She’s here.”

Maite grabbed at Claudia’s forearms in an effort to steady herself.

“¿¡Qué?! What do you mean ‘here?!’”

“I mean _here_. Now. Right now. Inside.”

Maite felt very much like she was going to throw up as she held onto Claudia for dear life.

“Inside?” she asked faintly, glancing up at the door. She had the strangest sensation of suddenly not being able to move or think. Everything seemed to be floating in front of her, and she couldn’t hear anything, like she was submerged in water.

Finally, the sound of Claudia’s voice repeatedly calling her name made her focus.

“Maite!”

Maite’s eyes snapped back to her friend.

“Maite,” Claudia said, taking her face in her hands and leaning in so Maite was forced to hear her. “Camino is inside. Right now. She’s here. And she is very anxious to see you. _Very_. Believe me. Why are you still standing here? Go.”

Finally what Claudia was telling her registered.

“She’s here,” she repeated. “Inside.”

Claudia smiled.

“Yes. Now _go_.” She took her by the arm and almost shoved her toward the door.

Shaking, Maite climbed the steps, grasped the handle, and turned it. She stepped inside, and looked around, at first seeing nothing. But when she saw the light coming from the living area, she walked toward it, her legs feeling like they were barely supporting her. And when she finally entered the room, she saw a very familiar figure standing with her back to her, staring at one of Maite’s paintings. She stopped and put her hands on the back of a chair to anchor herself.

“Camino,” she breathed.

At the sound of her voice, the younger woman turned around, and Maite brought one hand to her mouth to cover the sob that came without warning as her gaze landed on her for the first time in months.

Camino locked eyes with her.

“Maite.”

They stared at each other, not moving. Maite saw a myriad of emotions running through Camino’s eyes, and she imagined hers were reflecting much the same. It seemed as if each one was attempting to transmit to the other all the feelings from the last months by simply looking at each other. 

Maite felt rooted to the spot where she stood, still not quite sure what was happening, still barely believing who was standing in her living room. She wanted to move, but she couldn’t.

But Camino seemed to be more prepared for the situation.

She took a first hesitant step toward Maite.

And then another.

The third step was with purpose, and the last two were almost at a run before she was launching herself into Maite’s arms, and Maite was burying her face in Camino’s neck as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh, my God,” she whispered against her skin, Camino’s familiar scent surrounding her. “Oh, my God.”

Camino’s arms tightened around her and she could feel the younger woman shaking in her embrace. She could also feel the warmth of her body against her own and her chest rising and falling as her breath came in big gulps. This was real. Finally.

Neither spoke and Maite had no idea how long they stood there, wrapped around each other. It was clear neither woman was willing to be the first to let go.

However, Maite at last became aware of another presence in the room when she heard a pointed clearing of the throat behind her. She finally straightened up, and loosening her grip on Camino slightly, turned to find Claudia in the archway of the room.

Claudia smiled at Maite’s dazed expression.

“I trust you have this under control?” she asked. Maite looked back at Camino and then nodded at her friend.

“I do.”

“Good. In that case, I’m going to bed,” Claudia announced. Then she looked straight at Camino. “I’m glad you’re here,” she told her. And with a wave of her hand, she disappeared down the hall.

Maite turned back to Camino, and at last looked at her closely.

“Mi niña,” she said softly, her hands reaching up to cup her face. “What are you doing here?”

Camino sighed as her eyes drifted shut at Maite’s touch. She briefly leaned into her palms before her eyes opened back up.

“I had to see you. I couldn’t…I couldn’t be one more day without you.”

Maite’s heart ached at the look in Camino’s eyes. She instantly recognized it as the same anguish she had been carrying for months.

Camino leaned completely into Maite’s embrace once more, her head coming to rest against Maite’s shoulder. Maite tightened her hold on her, one hand lifting to the base of her neck, rubbing soothingly.

"How did you get here?”

“Train,” Camino mumbled into her shoulder. It was then, hearing the tone of her voice, that Maite realized how drained she must be. Remembering how she felt after her own journey, she pressed Camino gently away from her and found herself looking into exhausted eyes. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the physical toll of her trip was setting in.

She brushed Camino’s cheeks with her thumbs before taking her hand.

“Ven,” she said. “We have a lot to talk about, but I know you’re very tired. Everything else can wait.”

Camino gripped her hand like her life depended on it, and followed her down the hall. Maite led her into her room, and she didn’t resist as Maite helped her out of her skirt and blouse and boots, and she all but crawled into bed as Maite lifted the covers.

Maite took a few minutes to get ready for bed and then slipped in next to Camino. Almost immediately, Camino fitted herself against Maite, head on her chest, one arm thrown over Maite’s ribs, one leg tucked over Maite’s thigh, as naturally as if they’d already been doing this every night. And as surreal as it all seemed, Maite let Camino’s touch ground her and she relaxed into the feeling of Camino’s weight against her.

“Maite?”

Camino’s voice was so quiet, Maite almost didn’t hear her.

She looked down, just barely making out the face tilted up at her.

“¿Sí?”

Camino paused for so long Maite thought maybe she’d just imagined hearing her name.

“Will you…kiss me?” at last came the hushed request, and Maite’s heart nearly broke. She could clearly hear both the pain and hope in her voice.

“Por supuesto,” she whispered.

She shifted slightly and leaned down as Camino stretched up, and Maite felt Camino’s breath against her lips before she tentatively touched them to Camino’s. It was a chaste kiss, just a press, both simply content to reacquaint themselves with this feeling.

They parted briefly, and both exhaled. They remained inches apart, each waiting, but Maite could tell they were both smiling. Maite reached her hand to slide behind Camino’s neck, and drew her closer, erasing the distance between them once more.

This time when their lips met, it was more definite, and Camino’s mouth parted slightly under hers. But this kiss, too, remained unhurried, and even when their tongues briefly swept against each other and they both sighed, neither made any attempt to deepen it. For now, they both seemed satisfied in relishing this moment, mouths softly connecting.

And when they parted for a second time, Camino settled herself back against Maite in her original position, and Maite held her close, cheek pressed against the top of her head. She felt more at peace than she had for months.

Yet she refused to allow herself to fall asleep just yet.

She waited until the younger woman’s body relaxed and her breathing became steady and even. Her limbs across Maite became heavy, and though slightly uncomfortable, Maite smiled to herself because there was nowhere else she’d rather be. She brushed her lips against Camino’s forehead.

Only then did Maite allow herself to close her eyes, and for the very first time, she fell asleep with Camino in her arms.

"Desperate Relief."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Camino has made it to Paris. But it's probably time for Maite and Camino to have some important conversations, don't you think?
> 
> (Thanks to all of you who have come along with me on this story so far - it is SO appreciated. Have a great weekend, everyone!)

Maite woke the next morning with the distinct sensation of being pinned down and her right arm completely asleep. It took a few seconds to remember the night before, and a few more seconds to register that Camino hadn’t moved a muscle during the night – the way she’d fallen asleep, half draped over Maite, was how she’d remained, and as far as Maite could tell, was still fast asleep. She laid there for a few minutes, listening to the steady in and out of Camino’s breathing, and though part of her wanted to remain there indefinitely, the other part of her had some morning needs that required attending.

Very gently, she slid her arm out from under Camino’s head, no small feat considering she couldn’t feel it, and settled the young woman back against the pillow. Except for a small grumble, Camino seemed to accept the change of position, and curled back up with her hand tucked underneath her.

Satisfied she was still sleeping, Maite grabbed her robe, slipped out of the room, and made her way to the bathroom, shaking feeling back into her arm as she went.

She next padded down the hall to the kitchen, thinking of making some tea for Camino for when she woke.

And despite the early hour, she found Claudia already there, still in her nightgown, leaning over the paper at the table. She looked for all the world like she did every morning, but Maite got the distinct impression that her friend was sitting there with intent. Waiting. As soon as she saw Maite, she sat up.

“Well, good morning,” she said, completely unable to hide the gleeful curiosity in her eyes.

Maite couldn’t stop the flush of color she felt spread across her cheeks and she lost the battle of hiding the ridiculous grin that crossed her face. She cleared her throat.

“Good morning,” she replied, purposefully turning toward the stove as she put on the kettle. When she turned back around, Claudia was still staring at her expectantly.

“Sooo….” She started. “Do you want to tell me about it….?”

Maite leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms.

“There’s not too much to tell,” she admitted.

Claudia rolled her eyes.

“Maite, por el amor de Dios. What’s going on? What did she say?”

“We didn’t really talk very much,” Maite said truthfully.

Claudia raised her eyebrows at her over her cup of coffee.

“Oh, I see,” she responded.

Now it was Maite’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. She was exhausted. She fell asleep almost immediately.”

“Hmmmm,” Claudia seemed slightly disappointed. “So you have no idea how she got here.”

Maite shook her head as the kettle whistled, and she poured the water into the teapot for the leaves to steep.

“The only thing I got was that she took the train. And frankly, I’m less concerned with how she got here, and more concerned about who will follow her here.”

Claudia’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Maite began, setting the teapot on a small tray. She paused when she noticed the fresh croissants on the counter, more than they normally had, and Maite smiled at her friend’s thoughtfulness. She pointed to the pastries in a silent question, and when Claudia nodded in response, she added a couple croissants to the tray as well and continued. “I truthfully don’t know about Ildefonso. But if I know her mother, and I do, I wouldn’t be surprised if half the police force in Spain is on its way to Paris as we speak.”

Claudia made a face.

“Is she really that bad?”

Maite sighed.

“Asked like a person who has never had the pleasure of meeting Felicia Pasamar.”

Claudia smiled.

“Well, perhaps I will soon.”

Maite groaned.

“Don’t even joke,” she admonished her friend. Claudia’s smile grew.

“Well, Camino seems like a remarkable young woman. And I wouldn’t want to be the person who gets in her way.”

Maite almost forgot that Camino had somehow talked her way past Claudia and into the flat last night, not the easiest feat.

“She’s hard to say ‘no’ to, isn’t she.”

Claudia nodded, sipping her coffee.

“I recognized her right away from your painting. She stood outside the door with this absolutely defiant expression on her face, like she was ready for a fight. Didn’t introduce herself, by the way, just demanded to see you, and when I told her you weren’t home, I thought she might go street to street looking for you, she was so agitated.

“But I explained where you were, and I managed to convince her to come inside and wait for you, which was _not_ her first choice in plans, believe me. She’s very…determined.”

Maite smiled.

“That she is. Thank you for taking care of her. I’m very glad you were home.”

“No te preocupes. I’m happy for you. I also expect _full_ details later. Now…you should probably go attend to your guest.” Claudia jutted her chin toward the hallway.

Maite smiled and grabbed the tray.

“You are absolutely right.”

Maite took the tray back to her room, nudging the door open with her shoulder. She placed the tray on the dresser, and turned her attention to the figure still curled up under the covers.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Camino. She looked different, somehow, even though it had only been a few months since she’d last seen her. Her face, while peaceful in sleep, looked older, and Maite worried what their time apart had done to her. She knew from Camino’s letters that life in Acacias had not been easy, and she questioned herself for the millionth time if she had done the right thing. She knew she’d probably never forgive herself for causing any of Camino’s suffering.

She reached out and brushed some of Camino’s loose hair away from her face, tucking it back. As her hand traced Camino’s jaw, she closed her eyes briefly, letting her hand rest there, thumb gently stroking her cheek. It was still sinking in that this was real.

Camino stirred.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked up. She smiled at Maite’s touch, apparently not confused in the least as to where she was.

“Buenos días,” Maite said softly. “Bienvenida a París.”

Camino stretched and pushed herself into a seated position.

“Buenos días,” she replied. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

Maite couldn’t help leaning forward and touching her lips to Camino’s.

“You’re here,” she confirmed, sitting back up. “I brought you some tea. Would you like some?”

Camino nodded.

Maite poured her a cup, placed a croissant on a plate, and brought both back to Camino. They sat quietly for a few minutes while Camino ate, clearly hungry. After Maite brought her a second cup of tea, she cleared her throat.

“Camino,” she said. The younger woman looked at her.

“¿Sí?”

And despite herself, Maite shook her head and chuckled because the look Camino gave her was so innocent, like she couldn’t possibly guess what Maite was going to ask her. Maite cleared her throat.

“Are you going to tell me how you ended up in my house in the middle of the night, hundreds of miles from where you’re supposed to be, or shall I start guessing?”

Camino placed her cup back in its saucer and set it aside.

“It’s complicated.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“It may take a while to explain.”

“It appears as though we have time. Unless I should be worried that someone else is on their way here.”

Camino shook her head.

“No one else is coming.”

Maite felt some relief in hearing that.

“Okay,” she said. “Then you’d better start telling me the story.”

Camino took a deep breath.

“Bueno. Remember when I wrote to you that there was something about Ildefonso that he wasn’t sharing with me?”

Maite nodded.

“Yes, you thought maybe he had something to do with his time in the war.”

“Yes. And for a little while I believe him when he said it was because he’d lost good friends during his time fighting. But it was clear pretty quickly that it wasn’t just that. You were right when you thought there was more going on with him than he was saying.”

Maite inhaled deeply, taking no pleasure in finding out she was right about the young man. And if he had hurt Camino in any way….

“Dímelo.”

Camino told her.

Maite’s eyes widened.

“¿Qué? ¿En serio?”

Camino nodded, her expression somber. She briefly looked away, and then met Maite’s eyes again.

“And there’s more.”

Maite exhaled in disbelief.

“More? How can there be more?”

Camino gave her a you’re-probably-not-going-to-like-this look.

“He knew about us.”

“¿¡Qué?!”

Camino nodded.

“Sí.”

“How? How on earth did he find out?”

Camino sighed.

“He said he started to suspect after the gallery opening. But when I asked him for help getting you out of jail and he noticed how frantic I was about it, and then how I reacted when I found out you were leaving, he just knew.”

Maite pressed her lips together in anger.

“And still he married you.”

Camino saw her expression and leaned forward.

“Maite,” she said. “Try not to be too angry with him. I know you’ve never liked him or approved of his pride in being in the army, but he is not a terrible person. In a strange way, he thought maybe, as people both protecting secrets, we could help each other. Support each other.”

“Camino, he lied to you. Tricked you into marrying him.”

“Maite, how is what I did any different? I desperately wanted to get away from my mother, and I used what he was offering to do it. I married him under false pretenses too – I cared for him, but I didn’t love him. That wasn’t exactly fair.”

“Aren’t you angry with him?”

“I was. Of course I was. I wish he’d been truthful from the very beginning. Maybe…we would have both saved ourselves a lot of pain. And a _lot_ of misunderstanding. But I can’t be mad at him _and_ be self-righteous about my part in all this. Neither of us knew we could be honest with the other.”

Maite rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breath. It was a lot to digest all at one time, and she was trying to make sense of it all.

“Okay, so…your husband suffered a serious injury in the war and he knows about your relationship with me. I still don’t understand how that brought you to Paris.”

Camino reached out and took Maite’s hands.

“He’s letting me go, Maite.”

Maite’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Letting you go? What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s seen how unhappy I’ve been. He noticed the difference in me after you left. And one day he walked in when I was writing to you, and I think he started to realize that what I felt for you wasn’t going away. I think maybe he was hoping it would fade, I don’t know. We’ve spent a lot of time talking. And he came to me a few days ago, and he told me that he didn’t want to be the cause of my unhappiness. That he could see day after day what your absence was doing to me. And,” Camino looked straight into Maite eyes, “He is willing to go to the Church and get an annulment.”

Maite wasn’t sure she heard right.

“An annulment.”

“Sí. He’s friends with a priest in another town who knows his situation, and will likely take care of it quietly.”

“Likely?”

“When I left to come here, he was going to go visit with his friend and explain what happened.”

Maite was immediately alarmed.

“He’s not going to tell him about us, is he?”

“No, no, don’t worry. He’s just going to tell him about our marriage. How it wasn’t…consummated. And I suspect he’s going to take all the blame and say it was because he lied about his injury.”

“Well, he did.”

“Maite.” Camino’s tone was reproachful.

“Camino, I hate that he took advantage of you when you were so vulnerable. That’s not the way to treat someone you say you care about and you know is in pain.”

“Mi amor.” Camino tilted her head at her and her eyebrows lifted, her expression one of entreaty.

Maite sighed and held out her hands.

“Okay, okay. I know. I’m going to try to put aside my feelings about him. I promise. And if you care for him, then…that’s enough for me, and I’m going to try to respect it.”

“Gracias. What he’s doing for me, I know it’s hard for him.”

They both fell silent for a moment, lost in their respective thoughts.

Finally Maite spoke again, hesitant to voice another concern.

“Camino. This is very welcome news for us, but I’m not sure it entirely solves our problem. Your marriage, whether we like it or not, is not our only obstacle. There’s still the issue of your mother, and –”

“Maite, tomorrow is my birthday,” Camino interrupted, leaning forward to catch Maite’s eye.

The older woman paused.

“What?”

Camino smiled.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow. I’ll be twenty-one.”

“Twenty-one,” Maite repeated, letting the number sink in. “Twenty-one,” she said again as the implication of what that truly meant slowly dawned on her.

“I’ll be free, mi amor,” Camino confirmed. “Free to do whatever I want. _Go_ wherever I want. _Be_ with whoever I want.”

Maite released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and she could feel her body shaking slightly as the full force of Camino’s words hit her.

“Free,” she echoed, a slow smile starting to spread over her face.

Camino nodded, her eyes shining.

“Sí,” she said grasping Maite’s hands once again and bringing them to her lips. She kissed the backs of her knuckles. “Maite, we can be together. The things we talked about, they can be real. We can do anything.”

Maite nodded, a sudden lump in her throat as relief flood through her. Whatever she imagined brought Camino to Paris, it wasn’t this. She could hardly believe everything Camino told her in the space of a few minutes. It was overwhelming.

She looked at Camino, who was still holding her hands against her lips.

“You can move here. To Paris.” She hesitated. “If…if that’s what you want.”

Camino looked at her like she’d just lost her mind, and she let their joint hands drop into her lap.

“ _If that’s what I want_?”

“Well, I didn’t want to pres –”

Maite never got to finish her sentence because she was knocked back as Camino threw herself into her arms, toppling her. She was instantly pinned as Camino kissed her soundly.

“Never doubt how much I want to be with you,” the younger woman finally said, lifting her head. “Nunca. Quiero estar siempre contigo.”

Maite framed Camino’s face in her hands, looking at her indignant expression.

“I will never doubt it,” she promised.

Camino kissed her again.

“Good.”

They smiled at each other and then both sat up.

“So now what?” Maite asked. “What’s the next step?”

Camino grimaced a bit.

“I have to go back to Acacias in a couple days to finalize the annulment.”

Maite didn’t hesitate.

“I’m going with you.”

“Maite, no, you can’t.”

“Camino, don’t think for one second I’m letting you go back to that town alone. We go together.”

Camino sighed, and Maite could see her jaw muscles working as she weighed the merits of arguing.

Finally she said, “You’ll be careful?”

“Sí, I’ll be careful.”

Camino nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

Maite cleared her throat.

“Did you say ‘in a couple days’”?

“Yes. Ildefonso asked that I give him a few days to get things in order.”

“So that means we have some time.”

Camino smiled.

“Yes, it does.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally left the room, and found Claudia exactly where Maite left her. Camino greeted her somewhat shyly, and apologized for her behavior the previous night.

Claudia waved her off.

“Don’t give it a second thought. Love makes us all a little crazy. Come, please get some coffee and sit. I’ve lived with the sad part of this story. Now I trust you have some happier news?”

Maite and Camino looked at each other and grinned, and then looked back at Claudia. 

“We do,” Maite confirmed.

Claudia set the newspaper aside and indicated the chairs next to her.

“Then sit. Let’s hear it. All of it.”

They spent the rest of the morning filling Claudia in on the whys and hows of Camino’s sudden appearance. Claudia was thrilled for them, asked lots of questions, and promised to help in any way she could. Maite, for her part, was pleased that Camino and her friend were getting along so well. She somehow suspected they would like each other, and Claudia confirmed it when she glanced over at Maite and winked. Her friend’s endorsement, while not necessary, was a welcome change from the reception their relationship had gotten in Acacias. It felt good to have someone on their side.

As the morning wore on, it was obvious Camino was still tired from her journey, and she eventually excused herself to lie down. Maite wandered over to her easel, intending to take some time to paint, but after standing in front of a half-completed canvas for ten minutes without lifting her brush, she realized that’s not what she wanted to be doing.

Instead, she slipped quietly into her room, and tucked herself carefully against Camino’s back, wrapping an arm around her.

She heard Camino hum contentedly, drawing Maite’s arm more fully around herself and lacing her fingers with hers.

“I was hoping you’d come in here,” she said, her voice sleepy.

Maite kissed the back of her head.

“I’m here, Camino,” she replied. “Now rest.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Camino woke sometime later, Maite was still there, and Camino turned in her arms and simply gazed at her. It wasn’t long before they both broke into smiles.

Maite’s fingers traced over Camino’s features. “Would you like to go out for a bit?” she asked.

Camino’s smile widened even further.

“I would very much like that.”

So Maite suggested that they walk around Montmartre that afternoon, and Camino eagerly agreed.

They made their way to the cobbled streets of the artistic district. Strolling languidly, they passed the new Sacré-Coeur Basilica, and then down to stand in front of the red windmill of the Moulin Rouge. They continued further into the bohemian neighborhood, Maite pointing out certain artists’ studios, and places they would visit when they had more time. When Maite mentioned that the studio where she’d had her exhibit was close by, Camino asked to see it, and Maite agreed, thinking it would be a good time to pick up her painting and take it home.

When they walked into the gallery, the bustle of movement greeted them. Gabriel was there, overseeing some movers bringing in new paintings and loading some of Maite’s into their wagon to be delivered to their respective buyers.

He looked up when they walked in, and smiled when he saw Maite. Then he caught sight of Camino next to her, and Maite watched as the gears started turning in his head.

He straightened up from securing twine around a painting, and walked toward them.

“What a pleasant surprise,” he said as he approached. “Come to pick up the painting you wouldn’t let me sell?”

Maite gave him a pointed look.

“Hello, Gabriel. I’d like you to meet my friend, Camino Pasamar.”

Gabriel turned his full attention to Camino, and Maite did not miss the way he studied her as he took her hand in greeting.

“A pleasure, Miss Pasamar.”

“For me as well,” Camino replied. “You have a lovely gallery.”

“Thank you. Please, feel free to walk around. We’re in the middle of changing exhibits, but you’re welcome to look.”

Camino nodded and wandered off in the direction of the far wall.

Gabriel turned to Maite, a small smirk on his face.

“Well, I would say everything makes a _lot_ more sense now. Especially why you wouldn’t let me sell the centerpiece of your show.”

Maite rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes, well done. You figured it out.”

“I have a feeling there’s a lot more to this story.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Yes, there is. And it’s good. Too bad you’ll never hear it.”

Gabriel pressed his lips together in annoyance.

“Gabriel,” Maite said off his look, “You are a generous friend, an excellent gallery owner, and a terrible gossip. The first two things I love you for, the third I know to guard against. And don’t give me that look, you know it’s true. Now, I’m going to collect my painting.”

She walked away from Gabriel as he chuckled at her matter-of-fact assessment and found the portrait at the back of the gallery wrapped up where she’d left it. Picking it up, she headed back to where Camino was studying a couple of painting from the new exhibit.

“What do you think?” she asked, walking up behind her.

“I’m not sure,” Camino answered. “I like the colors quite a bit, these blues and purples are strong and bold, but I’m not sure whether I’m supposed to be happy or sad about them.”

“Maybe both,” Maite suggested.

Camino nodded.

“Maybe.”

She caught sight of the wrapped painting Maite was holding.

“Puedo verlo?” she asked.

Maite held her gaze for a moment and then nodded. She set the painting down and unwrapped it. Slowly she pulled back the shipping blanket.

When she stepped back, the portrait came into full view for Camino. The younger woman’s eyes widened, and her hand came up to cover her mouth.

Maite watched her, the thumb of her left hand rubbing across the tips of her other fingers. She wasn’t sure why it always made her nervous for Camino to see her work, but she always felt slightly anxious when she showed her. Maybe it was because she couldn’t bear to disappoint her, and as an artist, she never felt like her work was ever perfect.

She needn’t have worried.

Camino looked at her, eyes shining.

“Maite, it’s stunning. And the emotion of it…” she trailed off, looking again at the painting, and then back at Maite. “I know what you were feeling when you were painting this.”

At her words, tears suddenly sprung to Maite’s eyes as her gaze traveled back and forth between Camino and the painting. And all at once, the roller coaster of emotions of the last twenty-four hours hit her, and she started to tremble. The guilt and helplessness of the last months combined with having Camino right in front of her, of the real possibility of a future together, and suddenly her breathing felt short and shallow.

Camino looked at her, alarmed.

“Maite, what’s wrong?”

But Maite could only shake her head.

Camino immediately stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Maite, look at me… _look at me_.”

Maite, whose eyes had started to squeeze shut, opened them and focused on the worried ones in front of her.

“Maite,” Camino said softly. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“ _You_ didn’t upset me,” Maite said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Then talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Maite looked around.

“I can’t. Not here,” she managed. She quickly swiped at the few tears that had escaped down her cheeks, and leaned down to wrap the painting back up. She had the overwhelming need to get out of there right away.

She waved a quick goodbye to Gabriel on the way out, who started toward them before he saw the look on Maite’s face. Wisely, he stopped and simply waved, and then they were both out the door into the cool night air.

They quickly hailed a cab, and after some maneuvering to get the painting in safely, they climbed inside. They didn’t talk on the short ride home, but Camino grabbed Maite’s hand and held it tightly, and Maite squeezed back, trying to let Camino’s touch ground her as she fought the panic rising inside her.

Back in the apartment, with the painting safely stowed in Maite’s corner, both women hung their coats and hats, Camino’s watchful eyes never leaving Maite. Claudia emerged when she heard them, but she took one look at both their faces, and after greeting them warmly and telling them there was some food in the kitchen if they wanted, quietly retreated to the living room.

Camino peered at Maite.

“Do you want something to eat?”

Maite shook her head.

Camino nodded.

“Then come on.”

She took her hand once more and led her to Maite’s room. She pulled her to the edge of the bed and gently sat her down before sitting beside her and taking both her hands in hers.

“Maite, please tell me what’s going on. What upset you so much at the gallery?”

Maite closed her eyes, trying to gather herself.

“Camino,” she started at last. “That painting…I started that painting in the middle of the night, after a very vivid dream. I was chasing you along a river, and I kept reaching out, but I couldn’t touch you. And every time I got close, you moved just a little further away. Painting you was…the only way I could catch you. And I wouldn’t let Gabriel sell the painting because…it was all I had.”

The younger woman squeezed her hand.

“Maite –”

“Camino, lo siento. Lo siento mucho,” The words that had been building up inside her came out in a rush, all at once. “Por todo. For leaving you. For abandoning you. For not fighting harder. For all the pain you’ve gone through. For the sadness and the loneliness. For making marrying Ildefonso your only choice. I wanted so badly to come get you, but I had no idea how to even begin.” The tears had started falling freely and Maite did nothing to stop them. “I never meant to hurt you. Never. It’s the last thing in the world I would ever want. I –”

“Maite.”

Maite stopped when Camino took her face in her hands, forcing her to look directly at her. She saw the younger woman’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Is that what you think? That I blame you? That I’m angry with you? That I’m holding you responsible?” Camino’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Camino, I hold _myself_ responsible.”

“Well, you can stop it,” Camino answered, her voice firmer now. “There are so many things to be mad at, but I refuse to let you torture yourself like this.” Camino edged closer to her on the bed. “Maite, listed to me. This was _not_ your fault. And I have never, _never_ , blamed you. I understand, mi amor. I understand how we got here and why. I hate everything that forced us to this place, but not you. Never you.”

Her words only made Maite cry harder, and she didn’t think she could stop them if she tried.

“Please forgive me, Camino,” she said in between sobs.

“Oh, Maite,” Camino sighed, pulling her into her arms. “There’s absolutely nothing to forgive. I’m here. And you’re here. And that’s all that matters right now. I don’t want to dwell on the past. I just want to look toward the future. With you.”

Maite tucked into Camino’s shoulder and tried absorbing Camino’s words. The younger woman rubbed her back and made soft shushing sounds until Maite’s breath evened out and she became calmer.

Camino turned to press a kiss to Maite’s temple and then pulled back. She tenderly swept her thumbs over Maite’s tear-streaked cheeks.

“Maite, te quiero. That’s all I care about. And all I want is to be here with you.”

Maite drew in a shaky breath.

“Camino, are you sure? Life will be very different.”

“Completamente segura.”

Maite smiled at the absolute certainty in her voice.

“It’s a new country.”

“I can’t wait to experience a new culture.”

“A new language.”

“I’ll learn.”

“It’s far from home.”

“Maite, you are my home. I told you before – where you go, I go.”

“Mi niña,” Maite said, pulling her back into an embrace. “I’ll never know what I did for my path to cross with yours, but I’m grateful for whatever it was.”

Camino hugged her back tightly.

“It must have been really really great,” came the muffled reply against her shoulder.

Maite unexpectedly burst out laughing. It was a true, genuine laugh, and she finally felt whatever had been sitting on her chest start to ease. She suspected it might take a while to be rid of it entirely, but this was a start.

She turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to Camino’s neck before straightening up.

“You’re right about that,” she answered, still smiling broadly. “And now…I actually _am_ hungry. Shall we go see what Claudia left us?”

Camino nodded enthusiastically.

Maite stood and held out her hand. Camino took it, and they headed for the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next) has been my absolute favorite to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. All mistakes re: 1914 Paris are mine, but I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> I am also extremely happy to be able to include another illustration by @itsSynii. I'm running out of superlatives for her amazing work. And here's a secret about this one - I was really really hoping she'd illustrate this particular scene, and it turned out to be the one she chose. I was thrilled. It's a scene that, for me, brings Maite and Camino full circle, and when you see it, I hope you'll agree.

The next morning, Maite woke to slow kisses moving up her arm. She made a small humming sound and smiled.

“Buenos dias,” she mumbled, eyes still closed. “I could very much get used to this.”

The kisses stopped momentarily.

“I hope we do,” was the response before another kiss was dropped. Maite opened her eyes and looked over at the top of a brunette head. She wanted to enjoy this sight every morning.

“Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña.”

“Gracias, mi amor. I can’t think of a better birthday present than to be here with you.” Another kiss landed a little further up Maite’s arm, and the older woman shivered a little. Camino’s steady progress, as well as her hand resting just underneath her ribs, radiating warmth through Maite’s thin gown, was unquestionably having an effect on her.

Maite was well-aware that there was a need building between them. She fully admitted that one of the things she missed desperately was the younger woman’s touch and her soft skin against her own.

But the circumstances of Camino’s arrival, and the events of the previous day, hadn’t exactly lent themselves to romantic moments, and any physical longing had taken a back seat in favor of some much-needed conversations.

Still, it was there.

Each look that they’d share over the last thirty-six hours, each touch was drawing them nearer to the inevitable – the desire she saw glimpses of in Camino’s eyes, and what she knew was reflected in hers as well. Maite reached for her. 

"Ven aquí,” she said in a quiet voice, one hand moving to cradle the back of Camino’s head. Camino looked up, saw the expression on Maite’s face, and smiled slyly.

“You look like you want something,” she said, moving up and shifting over Maite. Maite took a steadying breath in reaction to the slide of Camino’s body against hers.

“I absolutely do,” she answered before pulling Camino’s head down so she could capture her lips with her own. Camino kissed her back slowly, at the same time sinking down until her weight was pressing Maite into the bed. The sensation sent a shock of arousal through her, and Maite moaned softly into Camino’s mouth. Her hands tightened in the younger woman’s hair, and she pushed her hips up to meet Camino’s. She heard her answering gasp, and then Camino responded by moving to kiss the sensitive spot she knew was just below Maite’s ear. In turn, Maite slipped one hand down to the hem of Camino’s gown, her fingers inching up the material as they brushed along the back of her thigh.

But moments later, Maite paused. She heard the sounds of Claudia moving around outside, starting her morning, and she knew these walls didn’t hide much.

“Camino,” she said reluctantly, stilling her hand. “We can’t. Claudia...I hear her out in the kitchen.”

“Do you want me to go ask her permission?” Camino responded as she continued kissing Maite along her jawline.

Maite made an amused sound, tilting her head slightly toward Camino even as she said,

“Very funny. But I’m not ready to give my friend a show just yet. And believe me, Claudia has had enough guests that I’ve learned these walls talk. Come on,” she said, nudging the younger woman.

Camino picked up her head and met her eye, and Maite did her best to look like she meant it because if Camino continued, she wasn’t sure she’d have the strength to stop her.

But luckily, the younger woman seemed to agree with her, and making a small grumbling noise, she pushed herself away from Maite and ran a hand over her face.

The pout that appeared soon after made Maite laugh, and she leaned over to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

“I know, amor mío. _I know_. Soon.”

Camino blew out a frustrated breath.

“I’m going to go…use the bathroom.”

Maite watched her go before she, too, let out a sigh, and then grabbed her robe and wandered into the kitchen. As usual, Claudia had coffee ready, and Maite grabbed a cup and sat across from her friend. Claudia greeted her, passed her a section of the paper, and then went back to her own.

“You look a little flushed,” she commented, her eyes still looking down as she continued reading.

Maite picked up the section in front of her.

“Shut up,” she replied, spreading the paper in front of her.

Claudia laughed lightly, and they read in companionable silence until Camino emerged from the bathroom.

The three women sat together and chatted over their morning coffee. Claudia asked Camino about her life in Acacias, and Camino peppered Claudia with questions about sculpting.

“Have you tried it?” Claudia asked her after Camino at last ran out of questions.

Camino glanced at Maite before laughing.

“Sí, once, but it was a lot harder than I thought. I tried sculpting a bird, but it only resembled a bird in spirit when I was done.”

Claudia smiled.

“That’s okay. It _is_ hard. It took me years to even start liking what I created, and I’m always learning new things. If you’d like, I’d be happy to have you to my studio to practice a bit.”

Camino’s eyes brightened.

“Really? That would be wonderful!”

“Absolutely. Any time.” Claudia glanced at the clock. “Ladies, I have to get dressed and get going. If you’ll excuse me.”

Claudia disappeared down the hallway, and Camino leaned back in her chair.

“I like Claudia a lot,” she commented.

Maite nodded and got up for more coffee.

“Everyone likes Claudia. She’s a good person. And a good friend. I don’t know what I would have done the last few months without her.”

Camino set down her cup and looked at Maite solemnly.

“I’m glad you had her,” she said softly.

“Me too.”

Maite turned back to the coffee press on the counter to pour another cup.

Suddenly she felt arms encircling her waist and Camino’s head resting against her back.

“I was worried you were alone,” Maite heard her whisper.

Maite turned in her arms, and framed her face in her hands.

“I was worried about the same thing.”

Camino tilted her forehead against Maite’s.

“Even separated, we were thinking about the same thing.”

Maite kissed her.

“Estamos connectadas,” she said.

Camino nodded and smiled and then kissed Maite a second time, slowly. They didn’t stop until they heard a pointed throat clearing off to the side.

They looked up to Claudia standing there, coat in hand.

“Not that it matters to you two, clearly, but I’m headed out. And just in case anyone’s interested, I’m going to a friend’s gallery opening tonight, so I won’t be home until…late.”

She smiled sweetly and winked directly at Maite.

Maite rolled her eyes at her and suppressed a smile as Camino grinned.

“Goodbye, Claudia.”

“Adiós, amigas. I’ll see you later.” And then she was out the door.

Camino turned back to Maite.

“Now I _really_ like Claudia.”

Maite snorted and grabbed another kiss before asking,

“Is there anything you want to do today? A birthday wish perhaps? We have a lot to celebrate.”

Camino got a glint in her eye.

“I have a request.”

“Yes? Let’s hear it.”

“Show me the city.”

Maite smiled widely at the excited expression on Camino’s face.

“Of course, mi amor. I was wondering when you’d ask. What would you like to see?”

“Everything.”

“Ah, well, then I guess we’d better get started.” She began to move from Camino’s arms when the younger woman stopped her.

“There is one thing I’d really like to do, if we have time.”

“What’s that?”

“Something I really want to buy, actually.”

Maite waited expectantly for her to continue, but Camino fell silent.

“Bueno, Camino, is it a secret?”

“No, it’s just…maybe it’s silly, but I want to get…pants.”

It was not an answer she was expecting, and Maite’s smile widened further.

“Me encanta. Then pants we shall get!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the entire day in the city.

Their first stop was Le Bon Marché. Situated on the Left Bank, it was a store unlike any other, and Maite was eager to show it to Camino. They walked inside, and Camino was immediately mesmerized by its size and all it had to offer. They wandered about, taking their time, taking everything in. They eventually made it to the women’s clothing section where a saleswoman approached them and introduced herself as Marguerite.

“May I help you?” she asked. Maite smiled at her as Camino looked around at the generous selection.

“Yes. My friend is visiting from Spain, and she’d like to find a pair of pants,” she explained, indicating Camino. The woman smiled warmly.

“Of course. Let’s get her measured.”

Marguerite quickly took Camino’s measurements and then pulled a selection of slacks for her to try.

“We can hem any of these if we need to,” she explained. She added a few blouses to the pile in Camino’s arms. “Maybe one of these to go with them?”

Camino looked at the colorful garments before looking up at Maite and grinning, and Maite laughed at her expression.

“Well, go! Try them on!”

Camino didn’t need to be told twice. She turned and disappeared into the dressing room.

When she reemerged, Maite’s breath caught, and she coughed hard several times to cover it as the Marguerite stood right next to her.

There was no question, pants suited Camino. They hugged her through her hip and accentuated the length of her leg. And combined with the cut of the new blouse she had chosen, Camino now truly looked as mature as Maite knew her to be. It was a simple yet drastic change, and Maite found herself only able to stare.

Luckily, Marguerite didn’t seem to be frozen by attraction to the young woman in front of her, and she circled Camino, tugging this and pinching that.

“Very nice,” she murmured. “But I think you should try on the others. There may be better.”

Maite didn’t know if she could handle “better.”

“Maite?” Camino’s voice broke her train of thought.

“Hmm?”

Camino looked at her quizzically, probably wondering where her mind had wandered off to.

“Do you mind translating?”

Both Camino and the woman were looking at her expectantly.

Maite cleared her throat.

“Oh, sorry.”

Maite relayed what Marguerite had said. Camino smiled at the woman in understanding and indicated she’d go try on the others.

Maite sincerely hoped they were worse.

They were not.

Camino tried on several more selections as Marguerite assessed each one, making small adjustments, frowning when she didn’t like something. And though Maite enjoyed something about every one, Marguerite was taking no prisoners today, and vetoed each one. 

It wasn’t until Camino emerged for the fourth time that Maite knew they’d found what they were looking for. She’d chosen a simple pair of black slacks, flared at the bottom, and paired them with a deep lilac blouse, the cut of which showed off her neck and hinted at her collar bone.

And Maite had the irrational urge to immediately step forward and press her mouth against the exposed skin.

She swallowed hard.

_Maite, get ahold of yourself._

Again, it was Marguerite to the rescue who clapped her hands together.

“This is it!” she declared, beaming, and Camino needed no translation as the woman circled her. Camino nodded at her, and successfully mimed that she would take both items.

The pants needed a bit of hemming, so Marguerite excused herself to find some pins to mark the cuffs, and Camino turned to Maite.

“You haven’t said anything,” she noted, glancing down at her new clothes and standing almost shyly in front of her, hands held out.

Maite looked intently at her eyes before taking in her entire figure.

“You look stunning,” she said truthfully. “And I haven’t said anything because I’m scared if I do, I’m going to give Marguerite a heart attack by telling you how very much I want to kiss you right now.”

Camino immediately smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

“Oh, really?”

“Sí, really.”

“Maybe I should buy several pairs then?”

Maite narrowed her eyes.

“Please don’t.”

Camino was about to respond when Marguerite returned and busied herself with marking Camino’s pants. After Maite explained to her that they were just in the city for the day, she agreed to hem them quickly, and she suggested they continue browsing around the department store, which Camino was only too happy to do.

When they returned to the clothing department, Marguerite sent Camino to try the pants on one more time. While she was changing, she turned to Maite.

“Your friend is quite lovely. The pants suit her.”

“Yes, they do,” Maite agreed. “In the town where she lives, most women still don’t wear them,” she explained. “It’s her first time in Paris.”

“Ah, I see,” Marguerite nodded knowingly. “Well, I hope the city agrees with her.”

“Yes. So do I,” Maite smiled.

Camino reemerged wearing her new outfit, and properly hemmed, it had even more of an effect on Maite, and she could barely take her eyes off the younger woman.

Their helpful saleswoman pronounced the pants complete, at which point Camino turned to Maite.

“Could you ask her if I can wear this right now?”

Maite’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I love it so much. I want to wear it for the rest of the day.”

She smiled sweetly at Maite, but beneath the innocent expression, Maite saw a flash of something else, and she immediately understood what Camino was doing.

She briefly clenched her jaw, internally cursing her earlier confession, before relaying the request to Marguerite.

“Why, of course!” she exclaimed. “I’ll just write you a sales slip.” She hurried off, and Maite immediately spun toward Camino who stood with her hip cocked, looking back at her serenely.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, even as her eyes took in the full effect of Camino’s new look again.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Camino stepped into Maite’s space, her mouth close to her ear.

“Because I can,” she whispered before walking away to collect the rest of her things.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the department store, Maite collected herself, helped in large part by the still-chilly weather forcing them both to wear their coats. What she couldn’t see couldn’t drive her to quite the same distraction as it had inside. Still, she knew what was under Camino’s coat. And Camino knew she knew.

She rolled her eyes at Camino’s self-satisfied smile. She grabbed her arm and tucked it through her own.

“This is not playing fair,” she admonished as Camino, unrepentant, laughed lightly. “Come on.”

From there, Camino’s tour of the city seriously began.

Maite took her to see the Arc de Triomphe, the arch overseeing the western end of the Champs-Élysées, and they admired the architecture and majesty of Notre Dame. They walked along the Seine and down the Rue de la Paix, where fashion was becoming a thriving business. They also wandered through several open street markets, Camino picking out a few things to take back to Spain with her – a small carved toy for her soon-to-be niece or nephew, a delicate scarf for her new friend, Anabel, and a smart necktie for Ildefonso.

When they tired, they stopped to have lunch at one of Maite’s favorite cafés, and she ordered a variety of small dishes for Camino to try. They sipped their coffees as they both sampled the cuisine, and then they sat watching the general bustle of Parisians passing by as they discussed what they’d already experienced that day.

They both eventually fell quiet, relaxed and full from lunch, and Maite briefly closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the other diners in the café and the movement of traffic and people going by.

She opened them again when she felt Camino’s hand on her knee before it started sliding along her inner thigh. The younger woman had moved slightly closer to her, her hand tucked discreetly under the tablecloth.

Maite swallowed and tamped down her body’s natural reaction, and lifted an eyebrow at Camino.

“And may I ask what you’re doing?”

Camino’s fingers continued to lightly skim her leg.

“I was tired of not touching you.”

Maite huffed as her leg twitched under Camino’s touch.

“Why do you always know the thing to say that makes it very hard for me to tell you to stop?”

That seemed to just encourage Camino.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Absolutamente no,” she admitted. “But you have to anyway.”

Camino attempted to pout, but Maite held firm.

“Camino.”

With a frown, the younger woman withdrew her hand. But when she saw the frown was getting her nothing but an amused smile tugging at Maite’s lips, she gave up, and her expression turned appreciative instead.

“I just want you to know how wonderful this day has been for me so far. And to be here with you – I didn’t…I wasn’t sure we’d ever get the chance. It’s been more than I thought I could wish for.” Her voice dropped. “Y te quiero.”

Maite smiled.

“Yo también te quiero.”

She picked up her coffee again and took a sip before asking, “And can you guess where we’re going next?”

Camino’s eyes lit up.

“I can tell you where I hope we’re going next,” she said, leaning forward, her face bright with excitement.

Maite leaned forward, too, Camino’s enthusiasm infectious.

“Where?” she asked in a conspiratorial tone.

Camino folded her hands on the table.

“The Louvre?” she asked.

Maite laughed.

“Por supuesto!” she answered. “You didn’t think I’d take you into Paris without visiting one of the world’s greatest museums, did you?”

Camino grinned, and took a last sip from her cup.

“Let’s go right now,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to wait another minute.”

Maite agreed, and after paying the bill, they left the café.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they entered the museum, Camino, who had been chatting away on their entire walk over, fell silent in deference to the hush of the building. There was an occasional murmur of voices echoing down the corridors, but the general mood was one of quiet reverence.

Maite and Camino walked inside.

“What would you like to see?” Maite asked Camino in a low voice. Camino’s mouth was open, her eyes wide with wonder as she looked around. She stopped spinning to look at Maite as she contemplated her question.

“Show me what you love,” she said.

Maite smiled.

“Bien. Then come with me.”

They started up the main staircase where they encountered _Winged Victory_ at the top, and Maite told Camino how she was found in hundreds of pieces on a Greek island before being reassembled and placed to preside over all the people walking into the Louvre. Nike’s sleek wings rose above them as Maite recounted the story, Camino staring up.

They next visited _The Coronation of Napoleon_ , large enough that Camino commented that she felt like she could be in it, and Maite told her that, indeed, that was the artist’s original intent. And then they stood in front of _Raft of the Medusa_ , Camino flinching at its graphic tragedy as Maite explained that Gericault blamed the French monarchy for the ship’s sinking and intentionally made it as realistic as possible. She also pointed out the inclusion of an African man on the raft which many believed was the artist’s subtle protest against slavery. That, in turn, led them to study Michelangelo’s _Slaves_ , Camino circling the figures as Maite detailed for her that Michelangelo had been working on this commission before he was called away to start work on the Sistine Chapel.

As they walked, studying different pieces, they fell easily into the familiar roles of student and teacher, Camino hanging on Maite’s every word as she contextualized the artwork, asking insightful questions, commenting when something in particular struck her. And Maite, in turn, found herself reconnecting with the pieces she’d long been familiar with, watching as they found new life with Camino.

Maite saved two of her favorite pieces until the end.

It was a relatively uncrowded day at the museum, and when they walked into the room where the _Mona Lisa_ was housed, Maite was pleased that there were only a few people standing in front of her. She was worried that after its recent trip to Florence, courtesy of an Italian thief, the painting would be more crowded than normal. Maite recounted the painting’s unscheduled visit abroad to Camino as they approached.

They both stopped in front of the painting, and simply stood. Maite said nothing, the painting more than able to speak for itself. She watched as Camino studied it, eyes searching every brushstroke. Camino turned to her.

“Her expression…” she said, her voice trailing off.

Maite nodded.

“Yes,” she agreed. “You can’t quite say what it is, can you?”

Camino shook her head.

“It’s strange,” she observed.

Maite smiled and leaned a little closer.

“Don’t look now, but you may be becoming an art critic.”

Camino smiled back in amusement.

They stood a little while longer in the presence of Da Vinci’s genius before Maite gently tugged on Camino’s arm.

“Come,” she said. “There’s one more thing I want to show you.”

Maite led her down a hall, and then another, until they entered into a new wing of the museum, and walked down a cool marble corridor.

When Camino caught sight of the _Venus de Milo_ , she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Maite and then back at the statue. Maite tilted her head in the statue’s direction and nodded her encouragement. Camino then walked up slowly and came to a halt in front of it.

As she stood, transfixed, Maite was transported back to the day that now felt so long ago, when this young woman stood in her studio, suddenly shy when presented with a picture of a nude statue that Maite was asking her to paint. And Maite remembered how she talked her through it until she got her new student to smile and agree to attempt the painting.

And now here she was, staring up at the real thing, completely captivated by the ancient Greek statue, and it was all Maite could do to stop herself from walking up, wrapping her arms around Camino, and telling her how very proud she was of her – of her intellect and her curiosity and everything she had learned and continued to learn.

At last, Camino turned and took a couple steps back to stand next to Maite.

“I will always love her more than any other art I ever come across,” she said quietly, eyes still fixated on Aphrodite. “Even if it’s more aesthetically pleasing or better balanced or its composition is more highly praised.” She shifted her eyes to Maite’s, and Maite could see the tears shining in them. “She’s ours,” she said simply.

Maite’s heart swelled at Camino’s words, and her own eyes welled up. She nodded in agreement.

“Para siempre,” she replied and reached out to briefly squeeze her hand. They stood looking at each other a moment longer and then Maite asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Camino took one last look at the _Venus_ and turned back to Maite.

“Sí. Vámanos.”

Together, in silence, they threaded their way back through the corridors, past the regal form of _Winged Victory_ , down the staircase, and out the museum doors back into the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you Paris, Part II! Seriously, I would leave them in the city indefinitely if I could.
> 
> AND I get to share another astonishing image with you from @itsSynii. I actually made a request for this chapter, and I still can't quite believe how beautifully it turned out. I haven't been able to stop staring at it - my romantic little heart is full.
> 
> Also, I'm going to apologize in advance for how this chapter ends before you all start yelling, lol. It's mean, I know it, and I'm sorry. Mostly. ;)

Maite saved the best for last.

They approached the Champ de Mars at dusk from its southeast edge, passing the side of the École Militaire before emerging onto the wide expanse of land that led to the edge of the Seine. And just before the river, bathed in light, rose the Eiffel Tower, tall and elegant against the darkening sky.

Camino gasped.

“It is so beautiful!”

Maite laughed, delighted at her reaction. She tucked her arm once again through Camino’s.

“Shall we take a closer look?”

Camino nodded her head vigorously.

They strolled the length of the grounds, unhurried, as the tower grew larger and larger in front of them. They moved through the other people milling on the park-like plaza on this cool spring evening, and even paused to watch an artist as he took advantage of the last few moments of light.

He was working on a simple charcoal sketch of the tower, several others already propped against the painter’s case at his feet. He smiled at them and they struck up a conversation as they watched him work. Camino’s head kept swiveling between the lines he was drawing and the tower itself.

The artist indicated Camino with his chin.

“First time?” he asked Maite.

Maite looked at Camino and nodded.

“Oui.”

“You never forget the first time you see her.”

Maite’s eyes swept over the form of the young woman before remembering that he was talking about the tower. She turned back toward him.

“No, you certainly don’t.”

They stayed a few more minutes, and then thanked him and started to walk off. But they turned back around when they heard,

“Mademoiselle!”

The artist stood from his stool and was beckoning to Maite. Curious, she walked back a few steps, Camino staying where she was.

When she got back to him, he picked up the sketch he’d been working on and handed it to her.

She looked at him, surprised.

He nodded and then looked at Camino and then back at her.

“For your love,” he said.

Maite’s eyes widened as she, too, glanced at Camino, then at the sketch, then back to the artist. He winked at her, smiled enigmatically, and began packing up his things.

“Merci,” she said softly before turning and walking back to join Camino. She showed her the sketch. Camino looked down at it and then back up at Maite.

“What did he say?”

“That we have to get a _lot_ better at pretending to be just friends.”

“¿Qué?” Camino looked confused.

Maite smiled as she once again linked her elbow with Camino’s and they resumed walking.

“He had us figured out, amor mío. We’re going to have to work on that.”

Camino snorted in amusement as they walked.

”¿Y si no quiero? ¿Si quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuánto te amo?”

Maite slapped lightly at the hand curled around her forearm.

“The world isn’t quite ready for us, Camino.”

Camino shrugged.

“One day, it will be.”

Maite glanced at her and saw the confidence in her eyes.

“One day,” she agreed.

They continued walking until they reached the wrought-iron structure and at last, stood under the grand lady herself, La Tour Eiffel. They both looked up at the lacework of iron stretching above them, rising hundreds of feet in the air.

“Did you know that most Parisians didn’t even want this here?” Maite said.

Camino looked surprised.

“Why not?”

“They thought it was ugly. There was an entire campaign before the World’s Fair to protest its construction.”

Camino looked up again at the structure’s lights getting ever brighter against the night sky.

“I can’t imagine. Es…mágico.”

“Do you want to go up?”

Camino’s mouth fell open.

“You can go up?!”

Maite laughed.

“¡Sí!”

Camino practically dragged Maite to the ticket stand where the younger woman insisted on buying their tickets, and they were soon entering the lift in the west pillar which took them up to the first platform.

The view was as astonishing as Maite remembered. Almost two hundred feet above the ground, the lights of Paris laid before them, and they both stood quietly looking out over the vibrant city. From here, there didn't seem to be any end to the possibilities stretching out before them.

Eventually, Camino slipped her hand into Maite’s.

“I want to stay here forever,” she said.

Maite squeezed her hand.

“You can. _We_ can. This is going to be our life, Camino.”

Camino’s hand tightened in her own as the other one swiped at her eyes that were suddenly and suspiciously bright.

“What’s wrong?” Maite asked, brow furrowed.

Camino shook her head and let out a small laugh. “I want to kiss you right now more than anything in this world,” she whispered, still looking out over the city.

Maite heard the longing and regret in her voice and turned toward Camino more fully.

“Come,” she said. “I have an idea.”

She led Camino back to the lift, and they rode it down to the ground. Leaving the pillar, Maite took them back the way they came, toward some of the trees that were edging the plaza.

It was getting late and the plaza, though still populated, was clearing out, and when they reached the trees, there were very few people near them.

Maite glanced around, saw no one was paying them any particular mind, and proceed to tug Camino quickly behind a tree and into its concealing shadow.

Just as quickly, her hand cupped Camino’s cheek, and she pulled her mouth against her own. She heard Camino emit a small sound, and then she was kissing her back, her arms encircling Maite. And for a brief moment, they were just another couple stealing an intimate moment in perhaps one of the most romantic places on earth.

When they parted, Camino’s mouth lifted in a smile.

“Why, Miss Zaldúa,” she commented. “What an interesting way of pretending to be just friends.”

Maite’s eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Are you ready to go home?” she said by way of answer.

Camino took one last glance at the bright tower rising into the sky and nodded.

“Yes, I am.”

They walked out into the street and hailed a cab. Maite gave the driver the address, and both she and Camino stepped into the carriage. They set down their bags, settled side by side, and soon there was a gentle lurch as the horse moved off at a steady trot through the dark streets.

Maite watched as Camino leaned forward and peered out of the small window as the city went by, her wide eyes taking everything in one last time. A few minutes later, she dropped back, her shoulder flush with Maite’s. She turned to her, lacing her right hand with Maite’s left.

“This is the most wonderful birthday I could have asked for. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right now.”

Maite smiled at the unbridled enthusiasm in Camino’s voice. It had been an entire day of new experiences and surprises, and her excitement was still palpable.

“I am so glad,” she said, squeezing her hand.

“Gracias, de veras,” Camino continued. “It was a perfect day. The city, it’s better than I ever imagined. I still can’t believe everything I saw. But the best part of all was that I saw it with you.”

Maite reached up with her free hand to touch Camino’s face.

“I’m glad I got to show it to you. I knew you’d love it.”

Camino leaned into Maite’s touch, and then turned to place a kiss into her palm. Maite smiled into the darkness as Camino turned her gaze back to Maite and leaned toward her. Even in the intermittent light from the streetlamps they were passing, Maite could see the look in Camino’s eyes as they connected with hers. Maite’s hand tightened in Camino’s as the younger woman’s gaze dropped lower.

“I did love it, all of it,” she replied, just loud enough for Maite to hear above the roll of the carriage wheels. “But, actually, do you want to know the very best part?”

“Sí,” Maite breathed, her pulse quickening as Camino leaned even nearer.

“Just now,” Camino revealed. “Outside, underneath the Eiffel Tower. Kissing you. I hated that we had to stop.”

Camino’s mouth was now so very close.

“You did?” she managed.

Camino’s tongue darted out to lick her lips.

“I did. If it had been up to me, I would have kissed you until we couldn’t breathe.”

“I –”

But Maite never got a chance to finish because Camino closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her mouth against Maite’s. And she responded, the softness of Camino’s lips like a drug she could never get enough of.

But after a moment, Maite pulled back slightly.

“Camino,” she whispered. “We can’t. Not here.”

Camino’s answer was to press a kiss to the corner of Maite’s mouth. And then another.

“Why not?” she murmured against her lips. “Is there someone else in this carriage with us?”

Maite swallowed hard, head reeling as she felt the puff of Camino’s warm breath, and she found herself quickly losing an internal battle. Her hands made their way into Camino’s hair, and she could feel her breathing accelerate as she pulled Camino forward so their foreheads were resting against each other.

“That’s a very good point,” she finally allowed, her mouth coming ever so close to Camino’s several times before just brushing Camino’s upper lip with her lower, somehow finding the strength for restraint even as everything in her was craving this woman who was so tantalizingly close.

“Mmmhmm,” Camino responded smugly, in a way that told Maite she knew she’d won. Maite was pretty sure it was never much of a contest, and this time she didn’t resist when Camino’s mouth pressed against hers. In fact, she sighed as she returned the kiss and one hand slid to curl around Camino’s neck, pulling her more firmly against her. She couldn’t deny this is what she’d wanted all day.

It was all the encouragement Camino needed. She shifted, pushing Maite until her back was pressed fully against the carriage seat, and she was pulling the older woman’s lower lip between her own.

Maite moaned as she gladly opened her mouth under Camino’s, and was rewarded when she felt her tongue sweep briefly across her teeth before darting forward and finding hers.

For a few brief moments, it seemed as if they could both stay in control, even as their kisses intensified, tongues sliding purposefully against each other.

But it wasn’t long before restraint was abandoned.

Four months of being without each other roared to the surface, and Camino was suddenly rising above her, kneeling on the seat as her kisses continued to assault Maite’s senses. Very quickly, and somehow even in the tight space, she slid her leg over Maite’s lap, and Maite couldn’t have been more grateful for Camino’s earlier purchase that allowed her to do so.

Responding to the change in position she tilted her head up to meet Camino’s lips, at the same time taking advantage by quickly reaching to undo the tie of the younger woman’s coat to slip her hands inside. All she wanted right now was to touch, to taste, and she wasted no time – her hands landed on Camino’s waist and flared over her ribs before closing firmly over her breasts, at the same time dropping her mouth to Camino’s neck and sucking at her pulse point. 

The sound Camino made, a combination of surprise and pleasure, shot straight through Maite as the younger woman blatantly pushed more fully into her touch, stiffening nipples pressing against her palms. Her fingers immediately lifted into Maite’s hair, securing her mouth against her neck.

The resulting groan that rose from Maite’s throat was a mixture of such arousal and frustration at the barrier of material still separating her from Camino’s skin that she was intensely glad at the moment that the beat of the carriage horse’s hooves was loud enough to cover it.

“Camino,” she implored, though she wasn’t even sure what she was asking for. She just knew she wanted more – more kisses, more touch, more bare skin. _More_.

And Camino obliged. She pulled just far enough away to start undoing the buttons of her shirt, but she didn’t get very far before Maite was again leaning forward, mouth and tongue immediately covering the newly bared skin, doing what she wanted to do since that morning in the store, tonguing her collarbone and the hollow of her throat. At the same time, Maite dropped her hands to run them up the younger woman’s thighs and over her backside.

“Do you have any idea what you wearing these pants has been doing to me all day,” she demanded as her mouth worked its way up Camino’s neck.

She didn’t give Camino a chance to answer before her hands reached her hips and she tugged, forcing Camino flush against her. She heard another small exclamation of surprise as Camino’s arms wrapped around Maite’s shoulders to steady herself.

But it didn’t take Camino long to find her balance, and as Maite continued licking at every inch of skin she could reach, Camino somehow reached between them and started working at the buttons of Maite’s coat. In just a few seconds her hands were parting the material and sliding inside, fingers skimming over her ribs and rising higher.

So utterly consumed was she with the taste of Camino’s skin, her touch, and the sound of her erratic breathing in her ear, that she considered it an act of God that she noticed that the carriage was slowing down. But the telltale sound of the horse’s hooves slowing to a walk somehow got Maite’s attention.

With great effort she lifted her head, and looked out the window, seeing now-familiar buildings passing by.

“Camino,” she managed, pushing her away from her slightly. 

Camino made a sound of pure irritation at being interrupted, her hands just brushing at the undersides of Maite’s breasts.

“What’s wrong?” she panted, leaning down to steal a bruising kiss.

Maite lifted a hand and placed it against her lips.

“We’re almost home,” she explained with some difficulty as Camino proceeded to take advantage of her hand’s position to scrape her teeth along the inside of her index finger before nipping at the pad.

For a second, Camino looked like she simply didn’t care, and the driver could just damn well wait, but then Maite’s words finally connected. Taking a deep breath and nodding, she lifted off Maite’s lap, and Maite immediately missed the weight of her as Camino settled once again by her side.

Maite sat up, gripping the edge of the seat with both hands in an effort to get herself under control. She tried not to notice Camino buttoning her blouse back up or the insistent heat pooled low in her abdomen, and instead concentrated on taking steady breaths. Beside her, Camino was doing much the same.

As the carriage rolled to a stop, they both turned to look at each other. Each held the other’s gaze in the near darkness before they both let out a laugh, releasing some of the tension they were both trying to manage.

“Vámanos,” Maite said, indicating the door. Camino nodded and turned the handle, stepping out onto the street. Maite followed. She turned to grab their bags, and then handed the fare to the driver.

“Merci,” she said. He took the money, tipped his hat, and then flicked his reins at his horse, moving off at an easy walk down the street.

Maite turned to look at the woman next to her. Camino looked disheveled, skin flushed, strands of hair escaping their pins, eyes still slightly wild, and Maite thought she’d maybe never seen her more beautiful.

And she’d never wanted anyone so much in her life.

She inhaled slowly, trying to keep her voice even.

“Let’s go inside,” she said.

Camino looked at her and nodded again.

And then she turned, and Maite followed her up the steps and through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a beautiful day in Paris. But the night is still young, and full of possibility. 
> 
> I know this is what you all been waiting for. Yes, you. And you over there. Aaand you. Don't think I don't have an eye on each and every one of you!
> 
> I would also be remiss if I didn't acknowledge @itsSynii's gorgeously sensual illustration for this chapter. If you DON'T stare at it for a while, please let me know so I can come take your pulse. Actually, if you DO stare at it for a while, I should probably come take your pulse as well. 
> 
> Have a wonderful week, everyone!

Maite barely had closed the door and turned before she found herself pushed up against it, Camino pinning her with her body as her mouth crashed against hers. The feel of Camino against her was enough to reignite every single nerve ending she had managed to calm down a few moments ago.

She dropped the bags she was carrying, and wrapped her arms around her, wasting no time in returning Camino’s hungry kisses.

Hats were shed quickly and their coats followed shortly thereafter, landing somewhere on the floor.

Camino was immediately back in her arms, fingers sliding into her hair as she pulled Maite into another kiss. Maite’s arms tightened around the younger woman as they both stumbled back against the door.

“Camino,” Maite managed, pulling away slightly with a laugh, “I do have a room. And a bed.”

Camino, eyes still on Maite’s mouth, smiled back.

“What a novel idea.”

Maite grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to her room, shutting the door. She turned to find Camino sitting on the edge of the bed, already unlacing her boots. A few more seconds, and she yanked them off and tossed them aside. She stood up and shrugged.

“To save time.”

Maite laughed.

“Agreed.”

She took the opportunity to get rid of her own, and then she stood for a moment, looking at Camino, before she stepped closer.

She lifted her knuckles to graze the side of her cheek, taking her time, trying to slow down the frantic pace from a moment ago. 

“My beautiful girl,” she said before stretching up slightly to kiss her. Camino’s arms came around her, and Maite’s landed on her shoulders before they skimmed across her collarbone and followed the cut of her blouse down to the top button. Methodically, she undid each one until she got to the bottom, hands landing on her waist.

“Camino,” she instructed, drawing back, “Turn around.” Camino’s brow furrowed slightly, but she obliged.

Maite untucked her new shirt from her slacks and lifted the garment carefully off her shoulders until Camino shrugged out of it. Maite placed the blouse on a chair, and returned, dropping her head to place warm, open kisses along Camino’s shoulders.

“Do you know how wonderful you looked today? How much that pair of slacks was driving me crazy?”

Maite heard the smile in Camino’s voice as she answered.

“I have some idea, yes.”

“That wasn’t exactly fair, what you did,” Maite explained, as her hands dropped once more to Camino’s waist, and she began drawing her camisole slowly upward.

Camino lifted her arms as Maite drew the undergarment over her head and discarded it.

“I didn’t realize there were rules,” Camino countered, her voice slightly strained as Maite’s hands slipped around her from behind, fingers splayed over her stomach, teeth nipping at the base of her neck. Camino made a small sound, and immediately, Maite licked at the place her teeth had just left tiny marks.

“You’re right about that,” she agreed as her hands slid up the length of Camino’s torso. “There are no rules. Not for us.”

And then her hands closed around Camino’s breasts, and the younger woman whimpered as her head dropped back against Maite’s shoulder. The familiar weight in her hands made Maite sigh with pleasure, and she squeezed gently as she turned to press a kiss below Camino’s ear.

“I have missed you so much,” she whispered.

Camino turned her head to kiss Maite deeply.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ve missed you,” she answered when they parted. She turned in her arms, facing her. “So many nights I thought about you. Your smell. Your skin. There were even nights,” she continued as her own fingers began deftly undoing the buttons of Maite’s blouse, “That I swear I thought you were beside me. Holding me. Touching me.”

Maite let the blouse fall to the floor as she listened to Camino’s voice, followed shortly by her own camisole. And when Camino stepped in closer and at last Maite felt her bare skin against her own, her eyes fell shut. They stood for a moment, simply breathing together, foreheads touching.

Maite ran her hands over Camino’s shoulders and down her arms. When she got to her hands, she took them in her own.

“There were moments I was so scared I would never get to touch you again or feel your skin against mine,” she admitted quietly.

“Then I’ve got some really good news for you,” Camino replied, and Maite could hear the smile in her voice.

Maite chuckled and opened her eyes.

“Is that so?”

“Sí,” Camino replied, letting go of one of Maite’s hands in favor of running her thumb across Maite’s lower lip. “You can touch me as much as you want.”

Maite’s breath caught. She kissed the pad of Camino’s thumb as her own hands found the small row of buttons at the side of Camino’s trousers, and began undoing them one by one.

“Be careful with those,” Camino instructed solemnly. “These pants are brand new.”

It was Maite’s turn to smile as her fingers continued down the line.

“I have no intention of harming these pants, Camino. I can’t wait to see you in them again.”

“Hmmm...” the younger woman answered as the last button was released and she stepped out of them before placing them over her blouse. “Maybe tomorrow? For our trip back to Acacias?”

Maite’s eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Or maybe consider you’ll be bringing enough scandal with you tomorrow without the pants? I don’t think we actually want to kill Rosina and Susana.”

Camino’s lips quirked slightly as she reached for the tie on Maite’s slacks.

“Maite?” she asked as her fingers undid the knot and she began gently tugging the waistband down over Maite’s hips.

“Hmm?” Maite toed the pants to the side.

“Why on earth are we talking about Rosina and Susana right now?”

Maite’s eyes lifted to Camino’s.

“I have no idea.”

Camino pulled Maite against her.

“Why don’t we get rid of the rest of these clothes instead,” she whispered, her hands sliding around Maite’s waist before dipping under the hem of her bloomers and over her backside. She tugged, pulling Maite’s hips tightly against her own.

The older woman could only nod as Camino’s skin radiated heat against her own, and the feel of Camino’s hips molded against hers was causing a delicious feeling she hadn’t known in months.

Both of them parted just long enough to shed the last of their undergarments before they slipped between the sheets of Maite’s bed. They pressed against each other; Camino wrapping her legs around Maite as the older woman settled herself above her.

Poised over her, she couldn’t stop herself from rolling her hips slowly against Camino’s once, then twice, the feeling exquisite and beyond addictive. But after the third time, she intentionally stilled, forcing herself to take measured breaths. She knew if she didn’t, this moment between them would quickly become uncontrollable, and she very much wanted to savor making love to this woman who, against all odds, had returned to her.

Camino made a small noise of frustration as Maite stopped, lifting to seek contact against her again. Maite smiled and compromised by pressing her down firmly into the bed as she kissed her, tongue slowly licking at the roof of her mouth as she felt Camino’s arms wrap around her back.

Maite moved to trace her mouth along Camino’s jawline until she reached her ear.

“Amor mío,” she murmured, “I don’t want to rush this. I want to touch you, and I want to feel your touch. I want to feel you tremble underneath me. I want to –” she paused momentarily to run the tip of her tongue along Camino’s earlobe. “My God, I want to taste you. All of you. Can I do that? Will you let me?”

Maite lifted her head to look Camino in the eyes, and even in the dim light of the room, she could see the desire that had darkened them to nearly black, and she could already feel her shaking slightly. Camino nodded slowly.

“Sí,” the younger woman breathed. “Por favor.”

“Bueno.”

Maite captured Camino’s lips once more before moving to the length of her neck, bestowing small kisses as Camino tilted her head back. But when she closed her mouth over her pulse point, Maite could feel it beating wildly. She reached one hand up to cup her cheek to steady her. Camino swallowed at her touch, and turned to nuzzle into her palm.

“Mi niña,” Maite said, her voice soft and steady. “Let me take care of you. Tranquila.” At Maite’s words, she felt Camino relax as she released a long breath. “Eso es,” she encouraged, dipping her tongue into the hollow of her throat. “Eso es.”

She moved steadily across Camino’s shoulders, taking her time to kiss her way down both arms, and the inside of her wrists. She made sure to tease the spot in the crook of her left elbow that she knew was ticklish until she heard the younger woman’s distinct giggle, and she pulled her arm in so Maite couldn’t continue.

Maite looked up and grinned.

“You didn’t think I forgot, did you?” she asked.

Camino looked back at her.

“I’m hoping you didn’t forget anything.”

Maite shivered at the implication and her eyes dropped to Camino’s chest.

“Not a single thing,” she promised before lowering her head. She brushed her lips across the top of Camino’s breast, the skin impossibly delicate, before moving lower. She licked at the small circle of dusky skin, taking her time, before finally drawing her nipple into her mouth. She heard Camino moan as the sensitive flesh reacted at once, and as she flicked her tongue at its peak again and again, Camino’s back arched up off the bed in response, hands grasping at Maite’s shoulders.

The sounds of pleasure that Camino was making were intoxicating, and Maite’s only desire at that moment was to prolong them. She moved to the other breast, paying it the same attention, nipple growing taut against her tongue, until Camino was nearly panting and her legs tightened around Maite.

“Maite,” Camino whispered, her voice strained. Maite looked up to find Camino raising her head to look at her, her hand reaching to draw Maite back up as she lifted up on her other elbow, and her mouth was immediately open against her own, pulling her into deep, heated kisses. Maite did not stop the groan that rose from her throat as a strong current of arousal rippled through her and she lost herself in the sensation.

With some difficulty, Maite pulled away.

“I’m not nearly done yet,” she informed the younger woman against her lips. And as Camino dropped back on her elbows with a shaky sigh, Maite kissed her way down Camino’s torso, tasting the slight saltiness of her skin. She trailed her mouth along her ribs and over her stomach. She dipped her tongue briefly in her navel, and then over the jut of her hip. When she reached the soft patch of hair between her legs she placed a reverent kiss just above before intentionally moving to the inside of Camino’s thigh.

She smiled when she heard the frustrated sound above her, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. She gently traced her lips over velvety skin as Camino bent her legs, heels digging into the mattress. Maite reached her knee, dropping a soft kiss on the sharp bone, and then her calf, the muscle jumping under her touch. She looked up to see Camino’s dark eyes watching her carefully as she switched sides, and she held her gaze as she made her way slowly up her other leg, the eye contact feeling incredibly intimate as she brushed her mouth along delicate skin. When she reached her other hip, she could feel Camino shaking and she stopped, searching the younger woman’s eyes.

“¿Estás bien?”

Camino let out an unsteady breath and touched Maite’s face. She nodded and smiled.

“Sí. Estoy bien. Siempre estoy bien contigo.”

Maite smiled and turned and kissed her palm, lingering there for a moment, amazed again by the gift of Camino’s trust.

And then she dropped her head and very softly pressed her mouth between Camino’s legs.

It was no more than a touch, but Camino’s sharp intake of breath caused a very definite reaction in Maite. The insistent pressure low in her belly made her pause, and she reached for Camino’s hand to steady herself. Camino’s fingers locked around hers immediately, and Maite pressed forward, her mouth finding Camino’s center once more.

This time they both sighed, and Maite inhaled Camino’s scent as the sweet taste of her hit her. It was exactly as she remembered, and Maite’s eyes fell shut as her tongue slid through silky heat.

She let herself indulge in the feeling as she ran her tongue along the length of her, rediscovering the intimacy of being able to touch her again in this way. She let Camino guide her, the sounds of pleasure she was making curling into her ear as she repeatedly slid her tongue against sensitive flesh.

Maite continued, slowly and thoroughly, until she heard a distinct change in Camino’s breath, the long sighs quickening, hips beginning to lift against Maite’s mouth, seeking more. And so Maite shifted, pulling Camino’s leg over her shoulder as she pressed her tongue more firmly against her. Camino groaned as the hand not entwined with Maite’s grasped at the bedsheet, twisting it in her grip. The older woman heard her name whispered with unrestrained need, and the sound caused a fresh wave of desire to wash over her. She gripped Camino’s hand harder, but she refused to be deterred.

Camino’s release became her only goal despite the nearly overwhelming demand of her own body. She felt Camino start to tremble, the muscles in her thighs tensing, and still she was relentless. She continued to lick rhythmically, deliberately, as a string of nearly incoherent words tumbled from Camino’s lips.

Maite increased the pressure.

She wanted the younger woman to come undone beneath her, she wanted to hear the sound she’d missed for months, and when Camino gave up on words in favor of a pleading whine, Maite at last closed her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex.

Camino’s hips jerked in response, and Maite wrapped her arm around her thigh to keep her close. Her gasps of pleasure became shorter and shorter, her muscles coiled tight, and as Camino’s grip on her hand became almost painful, Maite at last pulled her over the edge.

Camino let go of the sheet to bury her hand in Maite’s hair as her body locked in release, and she let out a strangled cry.

Maite found herself lost in the sound and feel of Camino coming apart. Her own body was shaking, every nerve stretched impossibly tight, but she held Camino, drawing every bit of pleasure out of her until the younger woman dropped back down on the bed.

Maite rested her cheek against Camino’s thigh as small tremors continued to run through her. A few minutes more and Camino relaxed beneath her and her breathing evened out. She felt the younger woman’s hand move in her hair, and then heard,

“Maite. Ven aquí por favor.”

Maite raised her head and finally letting go of Camino’s hand, pushed herself up so that she was even with her. The younger woman looked up at her, her dark eyes bright and impossibly clear, the look Maite remembered so very well.

Camino reached up and took Maite’s face in both her hands, her eyes locking on hers.

She opened and closed her mouth several times, and then shook her head. “Te amo,” she finally said in a hushed voice. She leaned up to draw Maite into a lingering kiss, softly sucking at her tongue still holding the taste of her. “Te amo tanto.”

Maite smiled.

“Te amo tambien, mi niña.”

Camino reached up to tuck back strands of Maite’s hair that had come loose from their pins. But after a moment, she seemed to think better of it, and she sat up slowly, reached toward her, and began working out the pins one by one. Maite settled herself next to her as Camino’s hands worked through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her fingers delicately working out the intricate knot.

When she was done, Camino ran her hands through the dark curls.

“All those nights I thought about you, this is what you looked like. Your hair down. Because only I get to see you this way. So beautiful.”

This time when Camino leaned in to kiss her, she also pushed forward slightly and Maite followed her lead, lying back until Camino was stretched out along her side, her right hand resting just below Maite’s ribs. She dropped kisses on her shoulder before she buried her nose in the crook of Maite’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“This is what I missed,” she murmured. “The smell of your skin.”

Maite was having difficulty keeping her eyes open as she listed to the warmth of Camino’s voice.

“What does it smell like?” she asked.

“You,” came the simple answer before soft lips brushed at her neck.

Maite smiled and then quickly inhaled as she felt Camino’s hand start sliding up her body, fingers feathering over her ribs. When her fingers slowly closed around her breast, the sound Maite made was swallowed by Camino’s mouth covering her own in a searing kiss.

“You said you wanted to feel my touch,” Camino commented quietly as she skimmed over her nipple with the palm of her hand. “Is that still what you want?”

Maite felt like breathing was already starting to be a challenge as Camino continued with her caress, maddening in its persistent lightness. Maite arched against her.

“Sí,” she nodded. “Very much.”

“Like this?” Camino asked, finally rolling the pebbled flesh between her fingers. This time Maite’s gasp echoed sharply in the room, and her legs moved restlessly against each other in an attempt to sooth the ache between them. She covered Camino’s hand with her own.

“Camino, please don’t stop.”

“Absolutely not,” the younger woman promised, and she bent to cup Maite’s other breast before pulling it into her mouth, tongue quickly bringing it to a stiff peak.

With a stifled cry, Maite hips lifted as her already taxed body was overloaded with sensation. Camino’s hands and mouth were driving her very close to the limit of her control, and everything in her wanted to give in.

She slid her hand around Camino’s neck and tugged her up, kissing her openly, messily, as Camino’s hand continued at her breast, every pass of her fingers over the sensitive peak eliciting a moan from Maite until she was nearly dizzy with need.

“Camino,” she panted, finally grabbing at her wrist. Camino looked at her, concern on her face for just a moment before Maite took her hand and guided it down over her stomach and between her legs. Then she smiled knowingly. She held Maite’s gaze, but didn’t make her wait as she pressed her fingers into her soft heat, and Maite exhaled with momentary relief.

Camino let her fingers explore briefly, stroking and circling. But she was more than aware of what Maite wanted because when the older woman leaned up to kiss her once more, Camino gently slid two fingers inside her. Maite felt her entire body tremble, and she was more than a little surprised that she didn’t shatter immediately as her arms wrapped around Camino in an effort to get her closer.

Camino shifted to better position herself above her. She looked down at Maite, and Maite found herself looking up into eyes reflecting nothing but love.

“Let me,” Camino said, tilting her forehead against Maite’s. “It’s your turn to let me.”

Maite took a deep breath, running her hands over Camino’s shoulder blades and the flexed muscles in her back.

“Sí,” she agreed, her hands finally settling at Camino’s sides. She tugged down slightly as her hips lifted up, pressing Camino’s fingers further inside her.

“And here I thought I was the impatient one,” Camino teased. Maite was about to reply but her response was lost in a hard gasp as Camino began to move her fingers, taking up a rhythm so perfectly tantalizing Maite thought it might be the thing that broke her. She didn’t know how, but Camino was keeping her on the very edge of release, even as everything in her was craving it.

And so she abandoned herself to it. She abandoned herself to Camino’s touch, to the feel of her above her, to her moving inside her, to the extraordinary joy and intimacy of this moment.

When Camino increased her rhythm, Maite met her thrusts in counterpoint, chasing the ever rising pleasure of her fingers curling inside her again and again. Breathing in each other’s space, they moved together.

And when Maite felt the crest of her orgasm approaching, she pulled Camino’s mouth once more to hers, imperfect kisses sharing equal time with uninhibited moans, until Maite at last bent into Camino, suspended impossibly for a moment, before clenching hard around the younger woman’s fingers. Her head fell back against the pillow as her body shuddered with waves of pleasure, Camino’s fingers coaxing out every last one.

Camino held her until, at last, Maite collapsed onto the bed, feeling she had very little strength left as small spasms continued to roll through her body. The younger woman kissed her and carefully withdrew her hand before lying down on her side next to Maite.

Still breathing hard, Maite managed to curl into Camino, pressing her cheek against the damp skin of her chest as she slid her arms around her. She heard her rapid heartbeat under her ear as Camino shifted to accommodate her and the younger woman’s arms pulled her tight. Their legs entwined, and they remained that way as their skin cooled and the prevailing sound in the room became their quiet breathing.

Eventually, Camino’s hand lifted into Maite’s hair, fingers idly massaging at Maite’s scalp. And Maite’s fingers traced back and forth along Camino’s arm until she felt the goosebumps rise at her touch. She sat up long enough to pull the covers up over them before settling back alongside Camino.

They stared at each other, not saying a word. Dark eyes looked at one another slightly in awe, almost as if seeing each other for the first time. Maite leaned forward to place small kisses along Camino’s brow and the tip of her nose, and Camino’s fingers drifted along Maite’s cheekbones and over her lips.

Their hands eventually clasped together between them, and Maite at last spoke.

“Te quiero, Camino,” she said, as their fingers threaded together, “Nothing is more important to me than you. No one is separating us ever again. Te lo prometo.”

Camino smiled.

“No one’s going to force us to make any choice we don’t want. Not after today.”

Maite smiled back and kissed her softly.

“That’s right. Happy birthday, amor mío.”

Camino untangled one hand to smooth it over Maite’s bare arm. “This is definitely the best birthday present anyone has ever given me.”

Maite’s mouth turned up and she shook her head. She pulled Camino closer as the younger woman smiled widely in return.

“Mi niña desvergonzada.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maite and Camino have had a wonderful day (and night) together, but there are still some things to take care of, no?
> 
> And I'm beginning to think that @itsSynii and I share the same Maitino brain, just in different mediums. It's an honor to include another of her illustrations for this chapter.

Maite woke the next morning to an empty bed. For a second, that didn’t seem strange to her until she remembered the night before, and it occurred to her that she should be waking up with a beautiful brunette next to her. She listened for a minute, thinking Camino might have just gotten up to use the bathroom, but she heard no sounds from beyond the door.

She threw back the covers and stood up, wincing slightly as muscles that hadn’t been used much in the last few months protested. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself and walked out into the hallway. A quick check of the bathroom and kitchen yielded nothing, and she walked out into the living area.

There she found Claudia on the couch, sketching ideas for her next project. Claudia glanced up at her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Maite replied distractedly. She glanced around, but Camino was clearly not in the small space. “Ahhh…this is going to sound like a strange question, but…have you see Camino?”

“You lost her?”

Maite gave Claudia a withering look. Claudia smiled.

“No te preocupes. She went to get some pastries.”

“¿Qué?”

“Sí. She came out a little while ago. She said she wide awake and wanted to get something nice for us to go with our coffee.”

Maite immediately felt a little panicked.

“How did she know where to go?”

“I gave her directions.”

“Claudia! She doesn’t speak French!”

Claudia looked at her steadily.

“Maite, cálmate. Camino managed to make it from Spain to our doorstep by herself. Something tells me she won’t have a problem picking out a few croissants or whatever she chooses at the patisserie a couple of blocks away.”

Maite considered her words.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” she allowed after a minute. “I just worry about her.”

“I know. But you’re going to have to learn to manage that. Camino strikes me as wanting to be independent. She’s going to want to make her own way here, and you’re going to have to let it be difficult for her sometimes.”

Maite nodded.

“Lo sé. Tienes razón. I just want things to go right for her. She’s been through so much.”

Claudia smiled.

“She’s going to be fine. She seems excited about a new life here, and she is very clearly and madly in love with you. She’s got everything she needs.”

Maite smiled back at her friend’s words.

“Gracias.”

“Always. Now, sit. Tell me how yesterday in the city went while we wait for her. I already know it ended well.”

Maite abruptly looked at her friend as she sat.

“Perdón?”

Claudia raised her eyebrows at her. “Well, judging by the coats and hats I tripped over when I came in last night, I assumed the evening was properly enjoyed.”

Maite glanced toward the door where both hats and coats were now hanging neatly on the coatrack, and she could do absolutely nothing to hide the grin that spread across her face. 

Claudia smiled knowingly.

“That’s what I thought.”

Maite looked back at her and nodded.

“It was a perfect day,” she said. “And a perfect night.”

She spent a few minutes recapping their day in the city for her friend. Claudia reached over and squeezed Maite’s hand.

“I am so glad. It is so nice to see you this happy.”

Maite smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

“I can’t remember the last time I was this happy, de verdad. It doesn’t seem entirely real.”

“It’ll be real soon enough. You’re going back to Acacias today to settle everything?”

Maite took a deep breath.

“Sí. We’re going to take the morning train. I hope everything goes smoothly. To tell you the truth, I’m not very anxious to see her husband again. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let her go back alone. And God only knows what her mother is going to do.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful? I _will_ come bail you out of jail, but I will _not_ be happy about it. I left Spain for a reason. “

Maite chuckled.

“Understood. I plan on very much staying out of sight. But I will be there in case there’s any trouble. I lost her once, Claudia, I’m not going to lose her again.”

Claudia nodded, and then they both looked up as the door opened, and Camino stepped through holding a pastry box. She caught sight of both of them on the couch and smiled.

“¡Buenos días!” she said, her cheeks flushed from the cool morning air. 

“¡Camino!” Maite stood up and embraced her. The younger woman shivered slightly, and Maite rubbed at her upper arms. “Why on earth didn’t you take your coat and hat?”

Camino shrugged.

“The air felt good, and the pastry shop wasn’t far.”

Maite cupped her cheeks, felt the chill on her skin, and frowned. Camino lifted her eyebrows and glanced over at Claudia.

“Did she worry?”

Claudia nodded.

“One hundred percent. Just like you said she would.”

Maite glanced from Claudia to Camino, and saw them both smiling at her knowingly.

She narrowed her eyes at both of them.

“I’m not sure I like the two of you talking to each other when I’m not around.”

Camino leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t worry, cariño. I was fine. The walk felt nice, and the people at the patisserie were very kind to me. We figured it out.”

Maite shook her head ruefully.

“Bueno. I’m sorry for worrying.”

Camino looked at her, a soft expression on her face.

“Don’t ever apologize for caring, Maite. I love you for it.”

Maite stared back into Camino’s dark eyes, and they both fell silent looking at each other.

Claudia glanced between them several times and then rolled her eyes.

“Por el amor de Dios,” she said, standing up and plucking the pastry box out of Camino’s hands. “Why don’t I go get some plates and the coffee while you two…do what you’re going to do. I’m giving you three minutes.”

Claudia walked off while Maite and Camino laughed. No sooner had Claudia’s back turned than they were in each other’s arms, Camino’s hand sliding behind Maite’s neck to pull her into a kiss. Maite ran her hands up Camino’s back, gladly reciprocating.

When they separated, Maite tilted her forehead against Camino’s.

“I didn’t like waking up and finding you gone.”

Camino smiled, her thumb rubbing tenderly at Maite’s cheek.

“When I woke up, I watched you sleep. And you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. I thought maybe you needed a little more rest…after last night.”

Maite huffed quietly, amused. She kissed Camino again.

“After last night,” she said, leaning in to whisper in Camino’s ear, “All I need is…more of last night.”

She felt Camino tremble slightly and she pulled back to look at Maite.

“I think we can probably do that,” she said before pressing her mouth to Maite’s once more. Maite’s lips parted. She felt Camino’s tongue begin to slide against her own, and she tightened her hold on the younger woman.

But the kiss went no further as Claudia walked back from the kitchen, making as much noise as possible.

“Time’s up!” she announced cheerfully. “You two really don’t have time for that. You have to eat, and then you have a train to catch.”

Maite groaned and dropped her head against Camino’s shoulder as Camino laughed softly. Camino briefly rubbed Maite’s back before stepping toward the tray that Claudia brought over.

“She’s right, mi amor. Come, let’s see if what I picked up at the shop is any good.”

Maite turned to find Claudia and Camino already helping themselves. She watched them for a moment, more than slightly amazed at how lucky she was right now, and when Camino reached up to hand her a cup of coffee, Maite sat down and joined them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left Paris on the morning train and arrived in Spain in the late evening. As they stepped off the train, it felt foreign to Maite’s ear to be completely surrounded by Spanish language again even though she’d only been gone a few months. It was strange how things could change so quickly.

Luckily, they managed to find a carriage that was free outside the station, and Camino told the driver the destination. They settled into the cab, neither one of them saying much as they each gazed out their respective windows, lost in their own thoughts. At some point, Camino reached over and slipped her hand into Maite’s. Maite glanced over at her, and Camino squeezed her hand and smiled. Maite nodded and squeezed back, and their hands remained joined for the remainder of the ride.

The carriage dropped them off at the foot of the bridge. Maite climbed out after Camino and reached for their suitcases, handing Camino hers. As the carriage drove off, they both stood for a moment, looking over the stone bridge, each remembering when they were here last.

It looked much different than last time. The landscape was no longer brown from a long winter. The bright green of a new season was popping up everywhere, and even in the relative darkness Maite could already see a few flowers peeking their heads out here and there. There was a slight breeze, but it carried a warmth with it, and the river was moving swiftly in accordance with the time of year.

As Maite watched the water tumbling over the rocks in its path, she again remembered the dream she had months ago. But this time, she looked at Camino standing beside her, and she knew the younger woman was no longer beyond her reach.

Maite lifted her hand and made sure the hairpin she’d tucked into her hair was secure, and then glanced at the one in Camino’s. Without talking about it, they’d both chosen to wear them this morning.

Maite took a deep breath and smiled at Camino.

“¿Estás lista?”

Camino looked back and nodded.

“Sí.”

They both took a few steps forward and then Camino stopped. Maite turned to her.

“What’s wrong?”

Camino didn’t answer her right away, and instead glanced around. Maite followed her gaze, not entirely sure what she was looking for.

Camino shook her head.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she assured Maite, “But there’s only one way I want cross this bridge.”

She held out her hand to the older woman. And when Maite understood, she smiled and nodded and took Camino’s hand in her own, her thumb gently stroking over her skin. And hand in hand, they crossed over the river together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the outskirts of town, they let their hands drop to their sides. Luckily, Camino and Ildefonso’s house was outside of the town proper, which meant they didn’t have to worry too much about prying eyes. Still, they were cautious even at the late hour, keeping to a careful route that was less populated.

Ildefonso met them at the door. He smiled at Camino, and then stopped short when he caught sight of Maite, and the older woman saw that he visibly stiffened.

“Doña Maite,” he said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Maite met his gaze steadily.

“Ildefonso,” she said with a slight incline of her head. “I’m sorry we didn’t have time to let you know in advance. I don’t want to cause any inconvenience. I’m just here if Camino needs anything.”

Maite saw Ildefonso’s jaw muscles clench, but after Camino briefly touched his forearm, he nodded and reached for her suitcase.

“Of course,” he replied.

Camino showed her to a small bedroom down the hall and Ildefonso deposited her suitcase at the foot of the bed.

“Are you both hungry?” he asked. “I’ve had a maid coming by, and she left some food warming in the oven.”

Camino glanced at Maite and then back at Ildefonso.

“That would be wonderful,” she said. “We ate a bit on the train, but it’s been a while.”

Ildefonso nodded and gestured back down the hallway.

They ate a relatively quiet dinner of stew and fresh bread. As they sat, the tension between the three of them was palpable, and Maite was beginning to question her decision to come with Camino. Maybe it would have been easier for everyone if she’d stayed in Paris. She saw the way Ildefonso kept throwing glances at her, but she did her best to temper her response. She had promised Camino she would.

Finishing her meal, she stood, and looked at both of them.

“It’s been a long day,” she said, picking up her dishes, “And I know you both have some things you need to talk about so I think I’ll go lie down.”

Ildefonso nodded at her curtly, and Camino looked up at her. “Thank you,” she mouthed at Maite. Maite nodded and turned to drop her dishes off in the kitchen.

Upon getting to her bedroom, she shut the door and took a deep breath and released it. She just wanted this visit to be over. The quicker they could get out of Acacias, the better it would be for everyone.

Maite picked up her suitcase, opened it, and got ready for bed. She pulled back the covers, and climbed in.

It had only been three nights, but she already missed Camino pressed against her with her leg thrown over hers, and she could not get comfortable. She and Camino had agreed on the train that they would sleep separately while here, Camino taking the other guest room in the house. Anything else didn’t sit right with either of them. Technically, Ildefonso and Camino were still married, and Maite had no wish to disrespect the man in his own home. But it didn’t mean she was happy about, and she knew a restless night was ahead of her. It was astonishing to her how fast a person could get used to something.

She rearranged the pillow under her head, shifted to her side, and tried to get some sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maite woke the next morning, groggy and disoriented. She blinked her eyes and reached for the warm form of Camino before remembering she wasn’t there. She rolled to her back, stared up at the ceiling, and then rubbed her hands over her face.

It was going to be a long day.

She was still for a few more minutes before sighing. Staying in bed wasn’t going to make it go any faster. She stood up and got dressed and then spent a few minutes pinning her hair up.

She stopped in the bathroom and then made her way out to the dining room. Unfortunately, the only person sitting at the table was Ildefonso. For a split second, she considered turning right around, but then he looked up and saw her.

The only thing Maite could do was force a smile, and walk toward the table.

“Buenos días,” she said.

“Buenos días,” he replied, his tone much the same as the night before. But after a second, he seemed to remember his manners. He gestured toward the pot of coffee and bread and jam sitting in the middle of the table. “Please,” he said. “Help yourself.”

Maite nodded and took a seat, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Gracias.” After adding some cream, she asked, “Is Camino up yet?”

Ildefonso nodded.

“Sí,” he said. “She was out here a little while ago. She went to get dressed. We need to…go see my friend today.”

Maite could hear the tension in his voice. She nodded and said nothing.

After a few more painful seconds, Ildefonso stood.

“Pardon me,” he said. “But I should gather my things.”

He passed her and he was almost through the living room when Maite turned.

“Ildefonso, wait,” she called after him.

He turned toward her and she stood.

“I…Do you have a moment? I’d like to say something.”

From the look on his face, Ildefonso wished he had no moments.

“Please,” Maite said in a low tone. “It won’t take long.” She walked toward him and indicated the blue couch with her hand. She took a seat in one of the chairs.

Ildefonso hesitated a few seconds more, and then nodded and sat.

Maite took a deep breath as Ildefonso looked at her. She folded her hands in her lap.

“I know Camino has probably told you that I don’t think war is an acceptable way to settle conflict. But I wanted to say that I…admire your loyalty to and love for your country. I can’t fault you for that. And I’m very sorry for what happened to you while you were serving.”

At her words, Ildefonso only looked more uncomfortable, and Maite quickly continued.

“I also want to thank you for what you’re doing for us, and –”

“I’m not doing it for you,” he cut her off. The force of his reply made Maite sit back slightly, and she once again reminded herself to temper her reaction. She nodded.

“I know. You’re doing it for Camino.” Maite paused. “Because you love her.”

Ildefonso stared at her.

“Did Camino tell you that too?”

Maite shook her head.

“She didn’t have to. I can see it. I know what loving Camino looks like,” she said softly.

Ildefonso’s jaw locked for a moment, anger plain on his face. And then the expression disappeared and his shoulders dropped as his gaze drifted somewhere toward the floor.

“Yes, I suppose you do,” he agreed.

Maite leaned forward just a bit.

“Ildefonso…thank you.”

He raised his head and looked at her. He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Can I ask you one thing?”

Maite nodded.

“Please…watch over her. I know she’s very independent, and I have no doubt she will be successful in Paris, but she can also be a bit impulsive. I just want her to be safe.”

Maite looked him directly in the eye.

“I want that too,” she said. “And I will look out for her. Te lo prometo.”

“Gracias.” Ildefonso stood. “Now I really do have to collect my things.”

“Por supuesto.”

As soon as he walked down the hall, Maite let out a sigh of relief. That had gone better than she expected. She would never be Ildefonso’s biggest fan, but she knew what he was doing was hard and she had to give credit where credit was due.

She stood up and walked back to the table to get her coffee. When she turned back around, Camino was walking out from the hall toward her. The younger woman broke into a bright smile when their eyes met.

“Buenos días,” she said, walking straight up to Maite and pressing her lips against hers in a soft kiss. She cupped her cheek. “I hated not sleeping next to you,” she whispered.

“Lo sé,” Maite replied, deciding it was safe to lean in for another kiss. “Very soon, amor mío.”

Camino’s eyes stayed on Maite’s mouth for another few seconds before she stood up straight and took a deliberate step back.

“We’ll probably be gone most of the day,” she said.

Maite nodded. “I know. I’ll be fine. I brought a sketchbook so I can draw and a book to read should I run out of things to draw.”

Camino smiled.

“I can’t imagine you ever running out of things to draw.”

Maite dropped her eyes to pointedly look Camino over from head to toe before looking back up at her.

“I can’t either.”

A faint blush appeared across Camino’s cheeks, accentuating the smattering of freckles across her nose, and Maite wanted nothing more than to kiss each one.

But Ildefonso chose that moment to reappear as he walked by the French doors to the coat rack.

“Are you ready, Camino? The carriage will be here to pick us up in a few minutes.”

Camino turned toward the open doors.

“Sí, sí, ya voy.”

She leaned in quickly and gave Maite one last quick kiss.

“Te quiero,” she whispered.

“Y yo a ti,” Maite answered.

And then she was left in the quiet of the house as Camino and Ildefonso gathered their coats and hats and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, and I'm afraid it's time for this story to come to its conclusion. This became a much longer endeavor than I originally intended, but I have had so much fun writing it. And it also unexpectedly provided me with a unique opportunity to work with a really amazing artist. For this final chapter @itsSynii did not disappoint, and it is my honor once more to include her fantastic illustration. 
> 
> Thank you, truly, to everyone for reading and commenting. I've loved hearing from every one of you along the way. Muchas muchas gracias!

When they returned in the early evening, Maite could immediately see something had changed. As they walked into the living room and Maite looked at Camino, she saw the exhaustion in her expression and the red around her eyes told Maite she’d been crying.

Maite stood up, alarmed, and walked over to her, her hands coming up to her cheeks, not particularly caring that Ildefonso was there at the moment.

“Camino, what’s wrong? What happened? Did something not go well with the priest?”

Camino responded with a small shake of her head.

“No,” she said, her voice almost inaudible. “Everything went fine with the priest.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

But Camino said nothing.

Maite looked at Ildefonso.

“What happened?” she demanded.

Ildefonso glanced at Camino before meeting Maite’s gaze.

“After we met with the priest, we went to see Doña Felicia.”

“What?!”

Maite returned her attention to Camino, the look on her face now making complete sense.

“Camino, you didn’t say that you were going to see your mother.”

Camino finally met her eyes.

“It had to be done, Maite,” she said, her voice flat.

“You didn’t have to do it today.”

Camino shook her head slightly.

“I just wanted to get it over with. I didn’t want anything else hanging over us.”

“Camino, I –”

But Camino looked at her with such weariness that Maite stopped.

“Maite, estoy tan cansada. I’m just going to lie down, okay?”

Maite searched her eyes for a moment, and then nodded. She pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll check on you in a little bit.”

Camino walked down the hall and disappeared into her room, leaving Maite and Ildefonso together. Maite turned toward him.

“Why on earth did you let her go see her mother?” she asked.

Ildefonso looked at her like she was crazy.

“Have you ever tried talking Camino out of something? I tried telling her she could do it another time. But she insisted.”

“You should have insisted harder.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Ildefonso looked at her abruptly.

Maite took a deep breath and held up her hands.

“Lo siento. That wasn’t fair.” She paused and then asked, “How did Felicia take the news?”

Ildefonso shook his head and walked into the living room.

“She did not take it well.”

Maite followed him.

“The annulment?”

Ildefonso gave a short laugh, but there was no mirth in it.

“No, actually she took the news of the annulment about as well as could be expected. She’s known something has been wrong with our marriage and has been pestering Camino for weeks about it. She was not entirely surprised.”

“Then…?” Though Maite could pretty well guess at this point.

“Camino told her she’s moving to Paris, and that was not well received.”

Maite closed her eyes and sighed.

“And she also knows you’re here,” Ildefonso added.

Maite’s eyes flew open.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo?”

Ildefonso sat down in one of the chairs, and loosened his neck tie.

“It wasn’t on purpose, it just came out as they were arguing.”

Maite gripped the back of the couch and took another deep breath.

“I was really hoping to avoid that.”

Ildefonso made a noncommittal sound and suddenly stood up and walked over to pour himself a drink. After a second, he poured another glass and handed it to Maite.

“I imagine we can both use this,” he said, lifting the glass and drinking the liquid in one swallow. Maite sipped at the amber alcohol, warm and smoky on her tongue.

She briefly thought it should feel stranger right then to be sharing a drink with Camino’s now ex-husband in their home, but it did not. She supposed they were all doing the best they could in this situation, and it seemed the best she and Ildefonso could do at this moment was share a drink.

She took another sip.

“Could it have been that much of a shock?” she mused, half to herself, half to Ildefonso. “Where did she think Camino has been the last few days?”

Ildefonso shook his head.

“She never asked when I told her Camino had gone to clear her head for a few days. I’m sure she suspected, but she was much happier not knowing.”

Maite had to hand it to Felicia – she had a talent for living the easy lie rather than face the more difficult truth, as long as the lie saved face.

“How did they leave things?”

“Not terribly well,” Ildefonso replied, pouring another drink and quickly downing that one too. “When I finally convinced Camino to leave, they were both upset. Crying. Felicia kept asking what she’d done wrong, and Camino kept insisting that it had nothing to do with her. It’s very hard for them to understand each other.”

Maite nodded.

“Lo sé.”

They both fell silent, lost in their respective thoughts. Finally, Maite took a few steps back.

“I think I’m going to make some tea, and go check on Camino.”

Ildefonso was pouring himself a third drink, and Maite understood that that was how he was going to deal with the day’s events. She didn’t blame him – it wasn’t that long ago that she’d done the same.

He gestured toward the kitchen with the hand holding the bottle. 

“There’s a teapot in the cupboard to the right of the stove.”

Maite left Ildefonso to his chosen coping mechanism, and made her way to the kitchen and put on some water for tea. When the kettle whistled, she located the tea pot and poured the water in for the leaves to steep, and then placed the pot and a cup on a small tray she found. She then made her way to Camino’s room.

She knocked softly, but got no answer. Tentatively, she pushed the door open. There she found Camino lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, eyes still red and teary. Despite it still being early, she had already changed into her nightgown, and had tossed her clothes haphazardly on the chair.

Maite slipped into the room and slid the tray onto the small dresser.

“Camino,” she said softly.

But no reply was immediately forthcoming.

“Camino,” she tried again, sitting down at the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched her cheek. “I brought you some tea. Would you like some?”

Camino shook her head almost imperceptibly. Maite took one of her hands in her own.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The younger woman shifted her eyes to Maite and stared at her.

Maite tilted her head.

“Ildefonso told me you and your mother argued.”

Maite saw Camino’s jaw muscles working. At last she spoke softly.

“I just want her to understand me.”

Maite’s heart ached at her plaintive tone.

“I know, amor mío, I know. But maybe what your mother needs is time.”

Camino shrugged and went back to staring at the ceiling and said nothing. Maite waited, but the younger woman clearly was not in the mood to talk.

Maite held her hand for a while, simply sitting with her, until Camino’s eyes began to drift close.

Maite leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Descansa, mi niña. Tomorrow will be better. And we’ll be going home.”

Camino nodded slightly at Maite’s words. Maite stood and pulled a blanket over the younger woman. She then turned off the beside lamp and slipped out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night and Maite was once again attempting to sleep when she heard a noise outside in the hall.

She sat up when she heard the soft click of the doorknob turning, and the door opened to reveal Camino’s silhouette standing in the doorway.

Maite blinked.

“¿Camino? ¿Estás bien?”

Camino stepped forward and closed the door quietly behind her and then moved toward the bed. Without explanation she lifted the covers and immediately slid her leg over Maite and into her lap, her knees on either side of Maite’s hips.

Maite reflexively wrapped her arms around her, concerned.

“Camino, what is it? ¿Qué pasa?”

But Camino only shook her head before her hand wrapped behind Maite’s neck and pulled her mouth to her own. Maite exhaled in surprise as Camino’s tongue immediately darted into her mouth and stroked insistently along hers. 

Startled, Maite tried to pull away.

“Cami –”

But Camino’s hold on her neck was firm. She simply shifted in Maite’s lap to stay with her, cutting her off with another hard kiss. Her knees closed around the older woman’s hips and her other hand gripped Maite’s upper arm.

Maite instinctively tightened her hold on the younger woman, kissing her back even as she was trying to understand what was happening. Her first thought was to put a stop to it, but she was also having trouble focusing – Camino’s scent was surrounding her as she drew Maite’s lower lip into her mouth, her chest pressed against hers, and Maite felt the distinct and nearly irresistible response in her own body.

Still, they couldn’t do this right now. Not here. Not in this house.

It took all Maite’s willpower to draw back to try asking again what was going on. She managed to pull just far enough away where she might be able to speak, but again, Camino was ahead of her. Her hands both moved to cup Maite’s face before her mouth was once more colliding with hers, tongue demanding entrance.

And Maite found herself returning her fervent kisses, her body’s innate response taking over. It certainly didn’t help when Camino dropped her mouth to Maite’s neck, nipping and sucking at sensitive skin until Maite’s hands were clenching at the material of the younger woman’s gown.

Part of her still wanted to get this under control, though. Part of her still wanted to understand what was happening, even as Camino scraped her fingers none-too-gently down Maite’s back.

But before she could figure out what she should do, Camino sat back long enough to yank her nightgown over her head and toss it aside before instantly returning to kiss Maite once more. At the same time, she grabbed Maite’s left hand and pressed it to her breast, covering it with her own to encourage her to close her fingers around her. The younger woman’s breath was already coming in short gasps as Maite felt her nipple harden against her palm, and her hips were driving down against Maite’s as her mouth met hers again and again with relentless intensity.

And as both Camino’s hands moved to grip her shoulders and her hips pushed ever harder into hers, Maite suddenly understood that the younger woman was telling her this was something she needed. The older woman felt a desperation, completely unlike the night before, and it was quickly becoming clear that Camino was seeking something she wouldn’t, or couldn’t, articulate for whatever reason.

And so Maite didn’t try to ask again. Instead, she moved to spread her hands over Camino’s back, feeling her skin already hot and damp with sweat, and pulled her even closer. She returned each heated kiss, her tongue meeting Camino’s again and again as their bodies locked tightly against each other.

Still mindful of where they were, she did her best not to make a sound, but when Camino’s hand dropped to cover Maite’s breast through the thin material of her nightgown, it took everything in the older woman’s power not to groan at the friction of the fabric grazing over her skin as Camino’s palm repeatedly closed over her. She buried her face against Camino’s neck in order to stifle the sound.

And the entire time, Camino’s hips continued their insistent drive against Maite’s, erratic and imperfect, as whatever was compelling the younger woman was demanding in a way that Camino clearly could barely control. Her free arm wrapped around Maite’s shoulder in an effort to press against her even harder.

As Camino’s breathing became increasingly shallow, Maite felt the nearly frantic tension in her, could feel her already trembling, and so Maite did the only thing she could do in this moment. She moved her right hand from Camino’s back and slid her palm down the length of Camino’s torso.

The younger woman quickly realized her intention. She rose up slightly on her knees and Maite slipped her hand further down between their bodies, her breath catching at the wet heat she encountered before pressing her fingers inside her.

Camino gasped quietly through gritted teeth and nearly buckled above her. She dropped down into Maite’s lap, pushing her fingers deeper and trapping Maite’s hand between them. Camino squeezed her eyes shut and her fingers dug almost painfully into the older woman’s shoulders. But Maite breathed and waited as Camino got her bearings, and then had to suppress another moan as the younger woman began to move.

With her other arm securely around Camino’s back, Maite followed her lead, simply letting her take what she needed, rising and falling against Maite’s hand. And when Camino leaned into her, Maite kissed her hard, without restraint, matching her intensity, teeth biting at her lower lip, tongue diving into her mouth.

As she spread her palm wide against Camino’s back, the older woman could feel Camino’s entire body coiled like a spring, muscles shaking with the strain of control. And Maite quickly shifted and pressed her mouth to Camino’s ear.

“Está bien, mi amor. Let go. I’m here. You can let go.”

At Maite’s words, Camino’s hands laced into the older woman’s hair, her hips thrusting against Maite with an overwhelming urgency. Maite kept her arm around her until at last Camino gripped Maite’s neck, bracing against the hand on her back before her entire body went rigid and Maite heard her sharp inhale as Camino crashed over the edge. A moment later, the younger woman collapsed against Maite, breath ragged, shuddering. Her arms wrapped around Maite’s shoulders and she buried her face against her.

And Maite held her.

She held her when the tears started moments later, the ones Maite suspected were coming, and she rubbed Camino’s back as she cried silently into Maite’s neck. She held her as Camino clung to her, her small frame trembling. And she held her as the tears slowly subsided to the occasional hitched breath and her grip on Maite loosened.

Camino remained tucked into Maite’s neck even after she quieted, and the older woman waited patiently. At last, Camino sat up. Her hands landed in her lap and she dropped her head.

“Lo siento,” she whispered, her first words since she came into the room.

Maite pushed Camino’s hair back behind her ear, and ducked her head to try to catch her eye in the faint light of the room.

“You have nothing to apologize for, amor mío.”

“I shouldn’t have come in here.”

“Camino,” Maite said, framing her face with her hands, “Está bien. So much has happened in the last few days. And even more in the last months. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you, and I know how strong you’ve tried to be. And I know today was especially difficult.”

Maite felt Camino nod slightly in her hands.

“It’s going to be over very soon, and we can put this behind us,” Maite continued, her thumbs brushing away the last of Camino’s tears. “Tomorrow, we’ll be home. And you and I are going to start the life we want. We have a lot to look forward to, sí?”

Camino let out a deep sigh and tilted her forehead against Maite’s.

“Sí.”

“Mi niña,” she said, softly kissing her. “You don’t always have to be strong. And you don’t have to be someone you’re not. Not ever again. Not with me.”

She could hear Camino’s smile in her answer.

“Lo sé.”

They shared another slow kiss before Camino drew back.

“I should go,” she said against Maite’s lips.

Maite nodded.

“I wish you could stay here, pero sí.”

Camino reached over and found her gown and pulled it back over her head. She leaned in to kiss Maite one last time.

“Gracias,” she whispered.

Maite reached out and squeezed her hand before Camino stood.

“Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Maite did when she woke was go check on Camino.

She knocked softly on the door.

“Camino? Soy yo.”

“Pasa,” she heard faintly from within. She opened the door.

She found Camino already dressed and pinning up her hair. Her eyes connected with the younger woman’s in the mirror, and she offered a smile.

“Buenos días,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

Camino nodded.

“Mejor.”

Maite stepped toward her, lifting her hands to her shoulders and leaning in to press a soft kiss against her neck.

“Estoy feliz de escucharlo.”

Camino turned toward her.

“Maite, last night –”

But Maite touched her finger to her lips.

“Camino, I understand. You don’t have to explain.”

The younger woman released a sigh, and smiled slightly. She kissed Maite’s finger and then leaned forward to brush her lips against hers.

“Do you need any help packing?” Maite asked.

Camino shook her head.

“I’m almost done. There are just a few things I want to gather in the house.”

Maite nodded.

“Then I’ll leave you to it, and finish packing my things.”

She started to turn when she heard,

“Maite?”

She stopped and looked back at Camino. The younger woman took a deep breath before she spoke.

“There’s something I need to do before we leave.”

Maite nodded.

“Bueno. What is it?”

Camino held her gaze.

“I need to go say goodbye to my mother.”

Maite raised her eyebrows.

“Are you sure?”

After a second, Camino nodded.

“I have to try.”

Maite considered her words and then nodded back.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They left the house mid-morning. After exchanging goodbyes with Ildefonso and sharing an understanding look with him, Maite took their suitcases out to the waiting carriage. She wanted to give him and Camino a chance to say goodbye in private. She loaded the suitcases into the cab, and then gave the driver directions on where to pick them up.

When Camino emerged a few minutes later, her eyes were teary, but her expression was calm, and she nodded at Maite before they started toward town.

It was Sunday morning, and they had tickets on the afternoon train back to France. The two women walked down the mostly-deserted main street of Acacias, having deemed the risk low as most everyone in the town had already made their way into the church for service. Maite watched as Camino looked around.

“I’m going to miss it here,” she admitted.

“Lo sé,” Maite responded, reaching out to give her hand a small squeeze. “But you can visit anytime. Te lo prometo.”

Camino nodded, and then her step slowed as they approached her mother’s restaurant. They stopped just across the street. They knew Felicia was inside – she usually attended the early service on Sunday so she could be ready to serve the lunch crowd when church let out – she was fond of saying that praying always made people hungry.

Maite turned toward Camino.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” she asked.

Camino took a deep breath and nodded.

“She’s my mother. I have to say goodbye. At least, I have to try.”

Maite felt a surge of love for the woman standing next to her.

“I’m proud of you, Camino. I know this isn’t easy.”

They walked across the street together, and then Maite stopped. Camino, hand already on the door handle, looked back at her questioningly.

Maite smiled at her.

“I think it’s best if you go in alone. I’m not your mother’s favorite person right now. I’ll wait for you right over here.” She indicated one of the empty tables on the sidewalk. Camino considered her words and then dipped her chin in acknowledgement.

“You’re probably right.”

And taking another deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside.

Maite walked over a few paces and pulled out a chair at one of the tables, purposely out of the view of the front door so Felicia wouldn’t be able to see her. The last thing she wanted was to ignite the woman’s temper by taunting her.

Maite sat in the mid-morning sun, reflecting on everything that had brought her to this point. She was truly astonished at how life worked sometimes. This town was supposed to have provided a respite for her, a place to regroup, and instead somehow changed her life in ways she never imagined. These streets had brought her joy. And suffering. Yet despite the pain she’d endured, this town had brought her full circle – and she was starting a life with the woman she loved. It wouldn’t be perfect, she knew, and they’d still have challenges to face, but they would be together, and they’d make it through. Somewhere, some god had decided to smile down on her and Camino, and she was grateful for it.

So lost in though was she that she didn’t notice Felicia until she was practically standing over her. Caught off guard, she looked up abruptly. Felicia, she had to admit, cut an imposing figure. Her height combined with her rigid posture and demeanor would make anyone think twice before crossing her.

Maite stood quickly to even the odds a little, though she still hated that she was forced to look up. She held Felicia’s gaze, waiting for what she assumed was going to be the inevitable explosion. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Camino, slightly behind her mother and looking anxious.

The explosion, however, did not come. She watched as Felicia’s jaw clenched and unclenched several times. Finally, she spoke.

“If anything, and I mean _anything_ , happens to my daughter in Paris, I will come find you,” she said.

Maite digested her words. She tamped down her anger and reminded herself that this was Camino’s mother and she had a right to worry. She nodded slowly.

“I believe you,” she said.

Felicia looked her straight in the eye.

“Take care of her.”

Maite didn’t flinch from her gaze. This was probably the only thing she and Felicia would ever agree on, but Maite was happy there was at least something.

“I promise,” she replied.

Felicia held her gaze a moment longer, nodded sharply, and then turned to Camino who had been watching the exchange with a wary eye.

Maite observed as Camino’s expression turned from caution to surprise when Felicia unexpectedly pulled Camino into a hug and the young woman stiffened. But after a moment, Camino allowed the gesture and relaxed, even hugging her back.

“Te quiero, hija,” Maite heard Felicia say. And then she pulled back from her daughter to look down at her. She squeezed her upper arms, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and was gone, slipping back through the doors of the restaurant.

Camino looked at Maite, slightly stunned.

Maite raised her eyebrows.

“I take it your talk with her went well?”

Camino’s expression was one of confusion. “I’m honestly not sure. I told her I didn’t want to leave things between us the way we did yesterday. I also told her how grateful I am for everything she’s done for me, and that even if she doesn’t understand it right now, I’m happy. And I told her I loved her and that I hoped one day she and I would understand each other better.” Camino paused. “She was quiet for such a long time, I didn’t even know if she was going to respond. And then she asked if you were out here.”

Maite held out her hand, which Camino took, and Maite brushed her thumb over her knuckles.

“I think it’s about the best we can hope for right now. And who knows, your mother may yet surprise us.”

Camino nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right.”

It was at that moment that Maite felt eyes on them, and when she looked up, she found Susana and Rosina staring at them from across the street.

They were supposed to be in church with the rest of the town, but Maite quickly remembered that the two of them liked to make an entrance, even in God’s house, and so it was just like them to be fashionably late. They, of course, sent their husbands ahead of them to secure prime seating, thus ensuring that all eyes would have to be on them when they arrived.

Camino followed Maite’s gaze and caught sight of the two, their expressions a mixture of shock at seeing Maite and intense interest in whatever was happening. The four women stared at each other hard as if any minute, one of them was going to draw a gun and start firing. Maite wondered who was going to blink first.

It didn’t take long to get her answer.

By the time Maite caught Camino’s wicked grin, it was far too late.

Looking around quickly, Camino stepped close to Maite, slid one hand behind her neck, and pressed her lips solidly against hers in a kiss that left no doubt as to the nature of their relationship.

Maite, too surprised to do anything, let her.

When Camino stepped back, Maite’s eyes widened.

“Camino!” she hissed. But the younger woman looked completely unrepentant. In fact, she glanced back across the street, smiled, and waved at Susana and Rosina, whose jaws, Maite could see, were now hanging somewhere in the vicinity of their knees.

“Camino!” Maite said again. “¿¡Estás loca?! What are you _doing_? This will be all over town before church gets out! Those two are going to tell everyone!”

Camino shook her head.

“No they won’t. It’s great gossip and they would love to, don’t get me wrong, but they also don’t want to get kicked out of their prime location at the café by making an enemy of my mother. And though my mother probably agrees with their opinion of my immorality, she cares even more about the reputation of her business, and would not hesitate to ban them from their favorite table where they love to hold court. And _that_ would kill them. So don’t worry, they’ll keep their mouths shut.” Camino smiled sweetly at Maite. “That was purely for contributing to the hell they put us through in the last few months. Besides, now they have something to pray about.”

Maite blew out a quick breath and shook her head with a wry smile.

“What have I gotten myself into?” she asked.

Camino linked her arm through Maite’s, and started walking down the street. She leaned toward her as they passed Susana and Rosina who were still standing there, lips now firmly pursed in disapproval and crossing themselves as they passed.

“Let’s go find out.”

Maite fell into step beside her, smiling broadly, as they made their way toward the coach at the end of the street that would take them to the train station.

And from there – home.

Paris was waiting.


	12. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite leave this story behind without saying a proper goodbye to Claudia and thanking her for being the friend Maite needed. She was the friend Acacias 38 never saw fit to give them and I kinda grew to love her, so I had to bid her farewell. And @itsSynii was kind enough to create an illustration in tribute to her. :)
> 
> POR FIN, PARIS

Maite knocked on the front door and then stepped back.

A few seconds later, Claudia appeared and peered out at her.

“¿En serio? Are you really knocking? You lived here for months.”

Maite shrugged.

“I didn’t want to assume. I also didn’t think it was out of the realm of possibility that you might have a guest.”

Claudia rolled her eyes and pushed the door open further.

“Stop it and get in here.”

Maite smiled and entered the apartment. She hung up her purse and hat on the coatrack and followed Claudia into the living area where her friend had tea and biscuits waiting.

They both sat down on the sofa, and Claudia poured the tea.

“You look well,” she said, “How’s your new flat?”

Maite and Camino had found an apartment to rent three blocks away from Claudia, and had moved a few weeks ago.

Maite nodded.

“Bien. The landlord seems decent, and as far as he’s concerned, Camino and I are just two artists sharing a place to save money. Though I’m not even entirely sure if he would care if he knew the truth – he seems very used to life in Montmartre, and it doesn’t seem he cares much about who lives at his property as long as they take care of it.”

Claudia smiled. “Good. Neighbors?”

“Well, we haven’t met all of them yet, but there’s a writer who lives next to us. She’s quiet but friendly. And there’s a sculptor on the other side who we’ve seen only a couple times since he seems to keep odd hours. I guess I’m destined to have them in my life.”

Claudia grinned. “Well aren’t you lucky.”

“I definitely am. Pero eres mi favorita,” she assured her.

“I should hope so. And Camino? I thought maybe she would come with you today.”

“She was going to. But she’s started taking a couple classes at L’École d’Art, and a few of her classmates invited her out this afternoon. And,” she said, dipping her head toward Claudia, “I’m trying to keep in mind my friend’s sage advice, and let her make her own way. So I told her to absolutely go with them.”

“Well done,” Claudia replied. “So, she’s taking classes? You’re not teaching her anymore?”

“Yes, I still am, a bit. We’ve worked on a few pieces. But we found out quickly that when both teacher and student are more interested in undressing each other than painting…very little actually gets learned.”

Claudia laughed. “I doubt that’s entirely true. I imagine some things are learned very well.”

Maite rolled her eyes. “Eres terrible.”

Claudia shrugged. “But I’m not wrong,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows, making Maite laugh. “And how’s her French coming along?”

Maite took a sip of tea. “I guess it shouldn’t have surprised me, but she’s picking it up fast. She is so determined. I’m willing to bet in a few weeks, she won’t need me to translate much. She’s already out with these friends, and I’m not sure they speak much Castellano.”

“I told you she’d be fine. Is she taking a language class as well?”

Maite shook her head.

“No, I’ve been teaching her.”

Claudia raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

Maite cleared her throat and shrugged.

“We’re working on anatomy.”

Claudia burst out laughing and raised her cup in Maite’s direction.

“I feel I have nothing left to teach you, my friend.”

Maite laughed with her, and they continued chatting and catching up.

When they finished the tea, Maite put her cup down, and reached for her friend’s hand. Claudia looked at her curiously.

“Claudia, I want to thank you. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if it hadn’t been for you when I got back to Paris. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how grateful I am for you and your friendship and all your help. You picked me up and made me keep going in a really difficult time.”

Claudia put down her own cup and covered Maite’s hand with her other one.

“I’m glad I was here, de verdad. Everyone needs help once in a while. And I am so happy to see _you_ so happy. This world isn’t always fair, and even less so with things it doesn’t understand yet, and to see you with Camino…it makes me think that the things that matter still work out the way they’re supposed to.”

Maite’s eyes welled up with tears and she nodded.

“Gracias, mi amiga.”

Claudia squeezed her hand, and then stood up.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Maite sat, swiping quickly at her eyes as Claudia disappeared toward the kitchen. Moments later, she returned, carrying a couple glasses and a familiar bottle.

Maite laughed. “Claudia, it’s the middle of the afternoon!”

Claudia poured a small amount of absinthe into both glasses.

“It doesn’t matter. This deserves a toast,” she said, handing Maite one of the glasses. She lifted her own towards Maite.

“A la amistad y…la fuerza del amor.”

Maite smiled, nodded, and touched her glass to Claudia’s.

“A la amistad y la fuerza del amor,” she agreed.

They lifted their glasses and drank.


End file.
